El Simbolo de Zaphira
by amash87
Summary: Un fic post-Hogwarts donde se cuenta como fueron sucediendo las cosas mientras Harry y Ginny crecen y descubren una magia extraña y poderosa. Amor, Aventura y Misterio.
1. Prologo: El Robo

En el pueblo de Hagtral, una pequeña comunidad al sur de Blegbie en el Reino Unido, resonó la campana de la iglesia dando aviso del comienzo de la Misa.  
Era un domingo frio y cerrado. La gente se desplazaba por la pequeña plaza hacia la iglesia tapados con lo que encontraron dentro de sus placares, abrigados como podían y temblando a cada paso que daban. El hielo cubría toda la calle y los pequeños pinos que adornaban la entrada estaban cubiertos de hielo en forma de pendientes por todas sus ramas, culpa de los aspersores que aún se encendían para mantener el pasto y las flores de la entrada.  
A medida que ingresaban los habitantes se iba acomodando en los frios bancos mientras una anciana sonriente les entregaba uno libros con la lista de canciones que se cantaban ese día. La gente tomaba el libro solo por costumbre, ya que eran las mismas canciones desde hacía ya 20 años.  
La iglesia por dentro era lujosa, adornada con rebordes dorados en sus columnas y cierto toque barroco. Quizás era el edifico mas ostentoso de todo el pueblo. Entre los adornos se destacaba, brillante e inmaculada, una estatuilla sobre un pedestal bien iluminado.  
La misa comenzó puntual como siempre, se repitieron los mismos textos salvo el clásico sermón de Padre Jones, que esta vez estuvo orientado más a los jóvenes y sus actividades "libertinas".

…estábamos mirando aquella montaña mientras alguien nos miraba desde allí arriba… - Decía el Padre mientras hacia un gesto con sus brazos como quien está por abrazar a alguien.

A medida que el Padre seguía con su relato, fuera de la iglesia un grupo de personas se estaba agrupando en la plaza. Iban apareciendo uno a uno por detrás de un seto alto extrañamente vestidos. Sus capas les llegaban a los tobillos y sus caras eran apenas visibles. En su mano sostenían una rama de madera cada uno con su forma particular. Una resaltaba por sobre todas las demás. Era una perfectamente pulida, y en un estado que parecía completamente nueva, como recién cortada y pulida.  
Al llegar las últimas dos personas, el grupo ya consistía de unos veinte encapuchados, quienes sin decir una sola palabra comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la iglesia.  
Su paso era lento pero decidido. No hablaban, ni si quiera se miraban entre ellos. Tenían la vista fija en la arcada de la entrada, donde se mantenía erguida la puerta de madera de la iglesia. A medida avanzaban uno de los sujetos se adelantó unos pocos pasos y comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras casi inaudibles, solo se podía entender su tono, lento, pausado e imperativo.  
Alrededor de ellos se comenzó a levantar una especie de neblina, pero oscura. Los envolvía alrededor como si fuese un escudo que los acompañaba mientras que lentamente se iba expandiendo oscureciendo todo a su paso.  
De una punta de las varitas que sostenían los encapuchados un haz de luz color anaranjado se dirigió hacia la puerta y con un tenue "crack" esta se aflojó de sus visagras y comenzó a caer lentamente hacia dentro de la iglesia.

El estallido fue tal que todos los habitantes que estaban dentro exhalaron un grito conteniendo el susto. Las cabezas giraron de forma abrupta para ver, entre la neblina, como los encapuchados les apuntaban con sus varas y rayos verdes volaban contra ellos.  
Todos los feligreses que estaban allí dentro fueron cayendo con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de pánico impresa en su rostro. Apenas se escuchaba algo, el pánico se había convertido en un silencio infinito.  
Ya no quedaba nadie vivo. Uno de los hombres, que estaban en medio del grupo realizó un movimiento con su varita y de un golpe hiso desaparecer toda la neblina. Lentamente, casi con aire dramático, se quitó su capucha y dejó visible su rostro marcado por montones de cicatrices y una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos negros miraban en una sola dirección y su tez blanca estaba casi transparente.  
Esquivando los cuerpos se encaminó hacia el pedestal donde la antigua estatuilla descansaba. Con un movimiento que nunca habían visto sus compañeros, el hombre movio la estatuilla desde su pedestal a un saco que llevaba en su otra mano. El saco brilló y solo se cerró por los bordes con una costura mágica. Con otro movimiento más, sin mediar una sola palabra, hiso desaparecer el saco.

-Quemen todo! – Ordenó con una voz ronca y desgastada. Mirando hacia un encapuchado en especial agregó – Tú, adelántate y prepara todo para nuestra llegada. Nada puede quedar fuera del plan.

El señalado asintió y se alejo unos pasos del grupo. Realizo un giro en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado y desapareció, dejando detrás a los demás que comenzaban a incendiar el lugar utilizando sus varas.

Sir Dewitt, con su cara llena de cicatrices, producto de antiguas peleas, vio como uno a uno sus hombres desaparecían del lugar con un sonoro crack mientras las llamas envolvían aquella pobre iglesia.  
Pensando en todo lo que debería hacer en los próximos años esbozó una leve sonrisa y desapareció del lugar.


	2. Capítulo 1 Cambios

El famoso callejón mágico de Londres estaba atestado de gente que iba y venía cargando bolsas, jaulas, libros y todo tipo de materiales extraños para aquiellos que no pertenecieran a la comunidad Mágica.  
Los más jóvenes admiraban las vidrieras donde extraños animales se movían para todos lados o escobas que colgaban flamantes. Las madres arrastraban a sus hijos a las tiendas de materiales escolares mientras ellos insistían en ir por un helado.  
En un stand en el diario el profeta estaba publicada, al pie de la ultima página una nota sobre un extraño evento en un pueblo del norte… lamentablemente nadie le prestaba atención.

En una esquina sobresalía por sobre todo una tienda que en su interior parecía de otro mundo. Colores bailaban en las ventanas y la gente salía riendo a carcajadas, cuando no completamente chamuscados*.  
Dos Grandes letras W resaltaban en el frente.

La tienda de los hermanos Weasley estaba colmada de chicos preparando sus equipos para molestar al Sr. Flich cuando, en pocos días regresaran al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.  
En una de las paredes más grandes de la tienda una foto enmarcada con un sonriente pelirrojo. Fred Weasley sonreía a toda aquella chica que pasara desde el cuadro. Dos años antes había perdido su vida en medio de la batalla contra El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado y su ejército de Mortifagos. La pérdida de un hermano para George fue un golpe del cual aún no se había recuperado, pero a través de la tienda de sortilegios pretendía rendirle un tributo.  
Entre los estantes la gente paseaba de un lugar a otro admirando toda clase de artilugios, mientras que en la parte trasera de la tienda un grupo jóvenes un poco más privilegiado bebían una cerveza de mantequilla mientras conversaban.

-Como va eso en el Ministerio? - Preguntó George mientras se arrojaba sobre un sofá colocado en el centro de la habitación que estaba decorada con un toque excéntrico digno de los Gemelos.  
- Sinceramente? - Hermione miró a Harry que estaba sentado sobre un taburete a su lado - En mi departamento no tenemos muchas presiones, tratamos de seguir con nuestra campaña en apoyo a los squibs y los de sangre mixta, pero realmente es algo que nos va a llevar tiempo.  
-A veces te envidio - Acotó Harry divertido mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Hermione luego de la batalla había regresado a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios mágicos y asi poder dedicarse a mejorar el sistema legal del mundo mágico ingresando al departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica donde ya llevaba trabajando un año. Seguía viéndose igual que el año anterior salvo que ahora vestía ropas siempre más formales a lo acostumbrado y su peinado había sido reemplazado por una cola de caballo delicadamente planchada.  
A diferencia de Hermione Harry nunca había vuelto a pisar Hogwarts salvo en una ocasión que fue llamado por la Directora del colegio por un ofrecimiento para que enseñara en la institución que él había declinado amablemente.  
Harry aún pasados los trágicos eventos de la segunda guerra aún mantenía sus ojos verdes que brillaban constantemente como si emanaran vida constantemente. Estaba más esbelto y alto que años anteriores. Vestía ropa Muggle, la cual había descubierto muy comoda luego de no tener que seguir utlizando la de su primo Duddley. Su cicatriz en forma de rayo aún se mantenía en su frente, tapada a penas por su revoltoso pelo.

-Y tú Harry? - Intquirió George - Tienes pensado aceptar la propuesta de Kingsley?  
- Aún no lo he decidido - Harry se removió en su taburete mientras recordaba como el actual Ministro de Magia le había ofrecido un puesto como Auror en el Ministerio - No me va a ser fácil pasar desapercibido entre la gente. Pareciera que tengo un cartel Luminoso que dice Harry Potter en la frente.  
-Lo tienes - Rió Hermione - Pero sabes que Kingsley no te molestaría con eso si no creyera que realmente vas a hacer alguna diferencia en el Ministerio. La caza de Mortifagos está cada día más difícil.  
- Dicen que se están reorganizando. Sinceramente no se quienes lo dicen, pero el Profeta insiste con ello - Mientras George hablaba una Lechuza entró volando y se posó sobre las piernas de Harry- ¿Otra admiradora secreta?  
- No creo - Harry Tomó la carta que tenia la Lechuza en su pata y colocó un sickle en la bolsa. La Lechuza salió volando mientras Harry leía la carta. El texto tenia caligrafía pésima y casi ilegible por lo que tuvo que leerla dos veces - Es de Ron, nos va a estar esperando en La Madriguera mañana para cenar.

Era habitual que Harry y Hermione fueran seguido a la Madriguera juntos a visitar a los Weasley. Se los podía ver allí algunos fines de semana y durante la semana de vez en cuando.  
Con su trabajo Hermione no tenía demasiado tiempo libre y Harry se había estado dedicando a ayudar en algunos asuntos al Ministerio de Magia en la caza de Mortifagos aprovechando así para que el año transcurriera más rápido.  
Fueron dos años largos pero que para Harry habían valido la pena. Ahora tendría tiempo no solo para él sino que también ese tiempo lo podría compartir con Ginny que pocos meses antes había terminado su educación Mágica en Hogwarts.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron de George y salieron caminando por el Callejón Diagon hacia la taberna Tom.  
Mientras caminaban varias personas los saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza al reconocerlos y algún que otro transeúnte les dedicaba un saludo más efusivo.  
El haber participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts y toda la publicidad del Profeta habían hecho que fuera bastante difícil no ser vistos. Sus nombres aparecieron por casi un año en el diario y eran seguidos de forma fanática por algunas personas. Harry creía que con el tiempo la gente dejaría de estar pendiente de sus movimientos pero eso nunca sucedió. Dejó de ser el niño que vivió, el elegido para convertirse en la persona que mato a Lord Voldemort.  
Sin darse cuenta Harry y Hermione ya estaban caminando por Londres sin un rumbo fijo, en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Vienes a Grimmauld Place? - Preguntó Harry cuando se detuvieron en una esquina.  
-Has terminado de arreglar el lugar?  
-Ya verás lo que Kreacher logró con esa casa. Está irreconocible.  
-Está bien, pero la cena deja que la hago yo - Hermione insistía en utilizar métodos Muggles para realizar la comida. - Por cierto, ¿Aún sigues con esa idea al respecto de Ginny?

El color de la cara de Harry cambió de un tono blanco al de una cereza en un instante. Comenzaron a bajar hacia el metro.

-Sí, mañana tenía pensado proponérselo. - Dubitativo Harry prosiguió - Se que Molly y Arthur no van a tener problema, pero como sabes es la más chica, y es la hermana de Ron.  
-Solo tienes que preocuparte por ella, no por el resto. Y no dudo en que ella acepte. Vas a obtener un Sí rotundo Harry.

Con la idea rondando en su cabeza ambos ingresaron al metro camino a la casa de Harry, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.


	3. Capítulo 2 La Noticia

Grimmauld Place contaba con algunas ventajas por sobre las casa como las de los Dursley. En los sofocantes veranos conservaba una temperatura más que amigable para los que la habitaban. Las paredes gruesas y los techos altos hacían de ese lugar una especie de paraíso en contraste con las temperaturas que hacían del otro lado de la puerta de entrada.  
La casa, como Harry había dicho a Hermione el día anterior, estaba completamente irreconocible. El elfo domestico Kreacher había pulido todas las superficies y reacomodado todo el lugar haciendo que pareciera la casa de un muggle de la alta sociedad en vez de la de un mago de 19 años, pronto a cumplir sus 20.  
Kreacher había cambiado su forma de ver y tratar a su amo en pos del relicario falso que le habían regalado años atrás durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.  
Ahora no solo había realizado una tarea impresionante con la casa sino que su devoción hacia su pequeño amo era infinita. Todas las mañanas le preparaba su desayuno, lavaba su ropa y cuidaba de todos los detalles de Harry, quien pese a repetirle constantemente que no era necesario, no lograba más que obtener aún mas cuidados.

-Buenos días amo - lo saludo Kreacher mientras colocaba ropa limpia a los pies de la cama de Harry - La señorita Granger lo estás esperando en la cocina.  
-Gracias Kreacher, dile que en seguida estoy allí

Harry miró la hora. Las tres de la tarde. No lo podía creer. ¿Había dormido todo ese tiempo?. No solo había logrado dormir sin ningún sobresalto. Había dormido relajado. Todo lo contrario a lo que el imaginaba que iba a ser esa noche.  
Lo preocupaba como tomarían los Padres de Ginny su idea.  
Una vez cambiado, Harry, bajó por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina donde Hermione lo esperaba leyendo el periódico y comiendo unas tostadas como si aún fueran las ocho de la mañana.

-Harry, lee esto - dijo ella a modo de saludo mientras le arrojaba El Profeta - Es increíble.  
-De qué se trata? - Había tomado el periódico y buscaba con algo que pudiera llamar su atención.  
-Pagina cuatro - Le respondió su amiga.

_Un extraño suceso en el pueblo de Hagtral. Más de 40 personas son asesinadas y quemadas en un ataque sin sentido. El ministerio aún no ha dado muchos detalles al respecto, pero se cree fue obra de Mortífagos que aún siguen buscando venganza por lo sucedido años atrás. Según fuentes internas tampoco se pudo identificar a ninguno de los atacantes. Un grupo de Aurores están realizando investigaciones pero aún no emitieron ningún comunicado._

-¿40 Personas? - Harry leía el epígrafe una y otra vez, sin detenerse a mirar el cuerpo de la noticia. El Profeta seguía siendo lo mismo de siempre, muchas palabras y poca información.  
-Creen que fueron más. Pero el Ministerio no quiere dar a conocer el número total. Los primos de Luna vivían en ese pueblo - Hermione recordó que la semana anterior Luna le había mencionado ese detalle en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio. - Debe estar realmente preocupada.  
-No lo entiendo - Dijo Harry más para si mismo - Cual era la necesidad de matar a toda esa gente.

Cuando Lord Voldemort había caído solo transcurrieron unas horas antes que una delegación completa de Aurores de Ministerio de Magia llegara al colegio de Hogwarts para arrestar a los Mortífagos que aún quedaban el el campo. La mayoría había sido enviada a Azkaban, ahora protegida por los un grupo de aurores especializados, mientras que los que habían escapado fueron perseguidos sin tregua hasta darles muerte o enviarlos a la prisión.  
Harry tanto como el ministerio, sabía que aún quedaban muchos libres que ahora continuaban con su vida tal cual antes de la reaparición de Voldemort. Pero no creía que estuvieran organizándose para llamar la atención. Si estaban tramando algo, Harry estaba seguro de que lo harían que lo harían en el más absoluto silencio.  
Esos no eran tiempos para mencionar nada relacionado a la magia oscura, el ministerio estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra a todos los que pudieran estar involucrados en actividades ilegales.  
Sin ir más lejos, recordó Harry, dos semanas atrás, Kingsley le había comentado algo al respecto.  
Theodore Nott había sido capturado durante una búsqueda en Hogsmeade cuando por casualidad la dueña de una taberna lo había reconocido entre un grupo de personas que pasaban caminando. Al momento de trasladarlo a Azkabán, con ayuda de otros, Nott había escapado dejando tras de sí tres Aurores aturdidos y uno muerto.  
Según el Ministro de Magia, sus "ayudantes" habían sido otros ex Mortífagos con los cuales estaba tramando algo. Pero aún no estaban del todo seguros.

-¿Harry? - Preguntó Hermione sacudiéndolo por el hombro - ¿En qué piensas?

Harry Reaccionó y se dio cuenta que había estado mirando el periódico durante más de dos minutos sin decir una sola palabra. Su mente vagaba entre la propuesta del Ministerio, para convertirse en Auror, el ataque en esa iglesia, que por algún motivo le llamaba realmente la atención.

-Lo siento - Respondió él, y luego cambió de tema mientras se concentraba en su desayuno.

Su actual vida no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo salvo por un detalle particular. Pese a que actualmente tenía su propia casa, heredada de su padrino, una fortuna considerable resguardada en el banco de Gringots, una pareja con la cual estaba más que contento y sus amigos presentes. Sentía que estaba estancado. Antes, cuando aún iba a Hogwarts, tenía un objetivo, no muy claro en un principio, que lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Había algo que tenía que hacer.  
En este momento sentía que le faltaba eso. Algunas veces se criticaba a si mismo, cuando se daba cuenta que ello que le faltaba, no era ni más ni menos que algún peligro en puerta.  
Así pensando en eso, Harry preparó sus cosas para un fin de semana en la Madriguera junto con Hermione, Ron y Ginny, su enamorada.  
Ya era hora de partir, el fuego crispó en la chimenea y a la voz de "La Madriguera" Harry y su amiga ingresaron y entre chisporroteos de colores y un poco de magia, llegaron a la casa de los Weasley.

En el momento en que puso un pie en La Madriguera, el estomago de Harry se achicó y retorció. Sus nervios eran más grandes de lo que alguna vez imaginó podrían llegar a ser. Aún nadie lo había visto ni saludado y ya se imaginaba las caras de los Weasley.  
A los pocos segundos de haber llegado Molly Weasley apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, con una sonrisa en su cara. Habían pasado por lo menos una semana desde la última vez que Harry había pasado por allí a visitarlos, cosa a la que Molly ya se había acostumbrado. Tanto a sus visitas como el hecho de que Harry ya no durmiera en la habitación de Ron, sino en la de su pequeña hija, Ginny.

-¡Harry! ¡Querido! - Exclamó la señora Weasley mientras lo abrazaba enérgicamente - Ya te estábamos extrañando por aquí.  
-Yo también estaba extrañando Molly - le respondió Harry a Molly mientras ésta abrazaba Hermione con la misma efusividad  
-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? - Preguntó Hermione mientras olfateaba el aire. Ella adoraba la forma de cocinar de la señora Weasley - Realmente Molly, huele delicioso.  
-Siempre tan atenta - le dijo Molly mientras los guiaba hacia la cocina. La casa estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, y ella notó que ambos chicos miraban como buscando más gente - Arthur tuvo que ir al ministerio por un asunto urgente, Ron y Ginny fueron a visitar a Luna y su padre. No los esperábamos hasta dentro de dos horas.  
-No hay problema - le respondió Harry mientras se acomodaba en una silla al igual que Hermione.

Molly les sirvió unas tazas de té y aprovecharon ese rato para hablar sobre trivialidades. Los nervios de Harry fueron disminuyendo a medida conversaban y se iba notando en su forma de hablar. Al principio solo observaba como la señora Weasley y Hermione dialogaban y más tarde ya había tomado partido en la conversación sobre sus agapantos.  
Igualmente en un rincón de su mente seguía especulando al respecto de su decisión de esa noche. Había encargado una botella de Hidromiel especial a Madame Rosmenta dos días antes y había pedido a Kreacher la tuviera lista cuando él lo llamara, ya que no quería levantar sospechas hasta ultimo momento.  
Si no salía como él había pensado, probablemente podría usar la botella para beberla solo en Grimmauld place mientras se pregunta por qué había pasado así. Hubiera deseado tener una poción de Felix Felicis le dijo a Hermione la noche anterior y como respuesta obtuvo una zapatilla en su frente.  
Sabía que no la necesitaba, pero igual estaba asustado.  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe y riendo entraron Ginny, Luna y Ron.

-¡Harry! - Gritó Ginny emocionada y corrió a saludarlo. El abrazo fue tan fuerte que Harry tuvo problemas para recuperar el aire - No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé  
-No fuiste tú sola -le respondió el con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hermione y Ron se abrazaron al saludarse pero no pasó de eso. Harry y Ginny se miraron preguntándose que les pasaría hasta que una voz los distrajo.

-¿A mi nadie piensa abrazarme? - Luna estaba parada en la puerta y los miraba sonriéndose. Harry fue el primero en saludarla - Por un momento pensé me había vuelto invisible con mi sombrero de Goltón.

Todos prestaron atención al sombrero de Luna. Excentrica como siempre, estaba vestida con una túnica de un amarillo chillón y un sombrero en forma de cono con una flor en el borde al contrario de Ginny que vestía ropas Muggles que denotaban cuanto había crecido en los últimos años, marcando su pequeño pero definido cuerpo.  
Ron al contrario estaba igual, su tamaño era increíble, y seguía igual de robusto.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? - preguntó Ron  
-Hace una hora - Harry ya se había sentado con Ginny sobre sus piernas - Nos adelantamos un poco.  
-Mejor - acotó Ginny - Tenemos cosas para contarles.  
-Si quieren suban a cotorrear, les avisaré cuando haya llegado su padre así cenamos - Les dijo Molly que ya se sentía abrumada de tanta gente. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo sola que en compañía y había empezado a gustarle.

Los chicos subieron hacia la habitación de Ron donde se acomodaron como pudieron sobre la cama y en el piso.

-Que es eso que quieren contar? - Inquirió Harry - ¿Ha pasado algo?  
-Una buena noticia - le contestó Ron mientras se acomodaba en su cama - McGonagall me ha propuesto trabajar en Hogwarts. Flich se retira este año por lo que necesitan un nuevo conserje Mi padre habló con la profesora y le preguntó si yo podría ir a cubrir el puesto.  
-Ron, es fantástico - le dijo Hermione emocionada - Realmente te felicito.  
-Felicidades Ron - Dijeron Luna Ginny al unísono.  
-Supongo que te vamos a extrañar amigo - le dijo Harry mientras le palmeaba la espalda - Es una excelente noticia.

Harry estaba realmente contento por su amigo. Sabía que Ron necesitaba trabajar, y que mejor opción que Hogwarts donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo. Con su experiencia como prefecto y su conocimiento del castillo era un candidato potable para McGonagall, quien en un principio se había puesto algo reticente a tener a Ronald Weasley como conserje. Arthur había insistido hasta que la profesora aceptó.

-¿Cuando comienzas? - Pregunto Ginny  
-El 15 de Julio debo estar allá para preparar la llegada de los estudiantes, pero el 31 estaré aquí - lo tranquilizó Ron a Harry al ver su cara - ¿No pensarás que voy a pasar por alto tu cumpleaños?  
-Neville sigue reemplazando a la profesora Sprout? - Hacía bastante tiempo que Harry no oía noticias de su amigo - Ella está de viaje aún según escuché.  
-Es verdad Luna - le contestó Ron a su amiga - Parece que Neville no solo está dando clases de Herbología sino que ahora es el Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

La Charla sobre Hogwarts siguió un por unos minutos hasta que Ginny se levantó y tomo a Harry de la mano. El como todo novio obediente se levanto y la siguió fuera de la habitación, por la escalera hasta el cuarto de ella.  
El cuarto estaba igual que siempre. El poster de las brujas de Macbeth colgaba en el mismo lugar y el aroma a arándano flotaba en el aire.  
Ginny realmente lo extrañaba, una semana sin Harry para ella solía ser casi una tortura. Solían escribirse cuando no se veían por tres días o más hasta que la paciencia de uno de ellos se agotaba y se visitaban mutuamente, aunque en realidad solía ser Harry quien pasaba más tiempo en la madriguera que ella en Grimmauld Place.  
-Realmente necesitaba estar contigo - le dijo Ginny a Harry que se había sentado a los pies de su cama cruzando las piernas y la veía mientras ella estaba de pié frente a él - Te extrañaba demasiado.  
-Yo también Ginny - Harry no había dejado de pensar en ella desde su sexto año. - Además hoy tengo un obsequio para ti.  
Ginny lo miró intrigada.  
-Aún no - le dijo él leyendo su cara - En un momento.  
Harry estaba más que nervioso. No lo había imaginado así. Las cosas estaban saliendo solas y de una forma diferente. Quería decírselo ahí mismo pero antes quería consultarle al Señor Weasley. Ella aún seguía siendo su única hija y en el fondo sentía que era una especie de robo.  
Ginny lo miraba y sus ojos le brillaban de una forma que él nunca había visto antes.  
-No - le dijo ella - En un momento nada. Ahora.  
Su carácter seguía siendo fuerte como siempre.  
-Ginny… - Empezó Harry casi balbuceando - Quería hacerte una propuesta.  
La voz de Harry denotaba una emoción increíble. Se paró y la tomo de ambas manos mientras sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho. Ella lo miraba y por un momento él creyó ver una sonrisa que se escapaba de los labios de ella.  
-¿Harry? - Él no era el único al que se lo carcomían los nervios , pero ella sabía cómo mantener la compostura pese a que antes de escuchar nada ya quería comenzar a gritar y saltar - ¿Qué tienes?  
-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? - Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas se entendía.  
-¡¿Qué?! - Ginny se puso de todos los colores. No lo podría creer. Había esperado desde aquella vez en el andén de King Cross soñando con que algún día eso sucedería. Pero siempre pensó que era eso, solo un sueño.  
Harry tuvo miedo. Esperaba todas las respuestas, e incluso una bofetada, pero no un "¿Qué?" en modo de respuesta. ¿Lo estaba rechazando? A medida que su corazón llegaba a un punto en que parecía que iba a explotar Harry abrió la boca para repetir la pregunta.  
La respuesta fue tan simple como un sí, pero no fue una palabra. Ginny lo envolvió con sus pequeños brazos y le dio un beso que Harry nunca en su vida había sentido.  
Fue como su primer beso con Ginny. La misma alegría y la misma conexión. Ginny se separó lentamente y Harry vio como caían algunas lágrimas en su cara. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio llorar. No era de esa clase de mujeres.  
-Por supuesto que si Harry - le dijo ella completamente emocionada - Si, si y si.  
-Esto es para ti - le dijo él mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo - No es nuevo, lo sé, pero me costó demasiado conseguirlo y no hablo de dinero.  
Ginny lo miro interrogante.  
-Es una de las pocas cosas que heredé de mis padres - le dijo el - Perteneció a mi abuela.  
Cuando ella abrió la cajita vio dos alianzas plateadas muy finas con un grabado en el interior.  
-¿Ab imo pectore? - preguntó ella.  
-Con todo mi corazón - Le respondió él, y con suavidad le dio otro beso.  
Unos ruidos al otro lado la puerta los distrajo.  
-¿Qué hacen? - Preguntó una voz del otro lado. Era Molly.  
La puerta se abrió ya allí estaban todos. Luna, Ron, Hermione, Molly y Arthur Weasley parados mirando hacia donde Harry y Ginny estaban sosteniéndose las manos mutuamente.

-Mamá, Papá… - empezó Ginny.  
-Tenemos que darles una noticia - continuó Harry

La sonrisa de Hermione era inmensa. Arthur y Molly se miraron intrigados hasta que vieron los anillos. La cara de Arthur y de Molly cambiaron completamente, casi al mismo tiempo se diburajon dos tenues sonrisas.  
Luna estaba a punto de llorar emocionada, aunque aún no entendía que había pasado y Ron los miraba sin creerlo.


	4. Capítulo 3 La Unión

**L**a noticia de que Harry y Ginny estaban comprometidos fue tomada por toda la familia Weasley mejor de lo que Harry creía. Molly estaba encantada a tal punto que durante la cena había decidido en forma casi dictatorial que ella se haría cargo de todos los arreglos. Pese a que Harry había insistido en que quería hacer una ceremonia intima, ella le había contestado con un buen argumento.  
-Harry querido - le dijo ella casi riendo - Una ceremonia íntima de los Weasley implica al menos unas cincuenta personas. A eso deberías sumarle tus amigos, y el número va a seguir creciendo.  
Tenía razón se dijo Harry, los Weasley no se caracterizaban por ser pocos. Recordó la boda de Bill y Fleur donde él se había tenido que hacer pasar por un Weasley y nadie notó que había un primo más en la familia, si quiera Tía Muriel.  
Harry no solo tenía pensado proponerle casamiento a Ginny, sino que además tenía otra idea en mente que se le apareció mientras cenaban y brindaban.  
Durante el postre, Harry aprovechó un momento en que el señor Weasley salió a tomar un poco de aire y él lo siguió fuera de la casa.  
Arthur estaba feliz por la noticia, pero en su rostro solo se veían varios signos de agotamiento. Su último tiempo en el ministerio estaba siendo agotador, sobre todo, porque aún quedaban muchos aparatos de magia oscura circulando y cuando realizaban algún allanamiento en alguna casa de un mago oscuro debían pasar días enteros revisando posesiones y artefactos de sus dueños.  
Arthur caminó unos pasos y se sentó sobre un banco que habían colocado hacia poco donde antes los chicos habían practicado Quidditch. Harry lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.  
Estuvieron es silencio unos momentos solo escuchando algún que otro duende que correteaba por el lugar hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Señor Weasley? - Le preguntó él al ver su cara de cansancio.  
-Llámame Arthur, Harry - le contestó con una leve sonrisa - Ya no eres un niño y además siempre has sido parte de esta familia.  
Era cierto, Harry siempre se había sentido parte de los Weasley, desde el primer verano que habían pasado juntos. De no haber sido por ellos probablemente su vida dentro y fuera de Hogwarts hubiera sido tan miserable que no lo hubiera tolerado. O pro lo menos así lo creía él. Estaba realmente feliz de haber conocido a Ron en ese compartimiento el primero de Julio.  
Algo parecido le pasaba por la cabeza al señor Weasley. De no haber sido por Harry, tanto Ginny, ron y él mismo hubieran muerto en manos de Lord Voldemort o sus seguidores. Primero salvó a su hija cuando ésta había sido poseída por el Diario de Riddle, luego a él cuando Nagini lo había atacado esa noche en el Ministerio y a Ron durante su sexto año en Hogwarts con el bezoar en el despacho de Slughorn. Y ahora, se iba a casar con su hija. Aún no entendía bien que le pasaba por su mente al respecto, pero estaba seguro que Ginny así lo quería. _Esa niña no era nada tonta_, pensaba Arthur, _siempre supo desenvolverse y tomar sus decisiones._  
-Arthur, lamento no haberte preguntado antes - decía Harry algo avergonzado - Juro que era mi intención.  
-Harry, hiciste lo correcto. - El chico lo miró asombrado. Pensaba que Arthur había tomado a mal las cosas - Ambos son adultos y pueden tomar sus decisiones., aunque no parezca estoy realmente feliz por ello.  
-Pero su rostro no dice lo mismo.  
-Estoy preocupado por otras cosas en este momento Harry - le dijo Arthur. Su cara estaba claramente mostrando signos de que estaba preocupad - Están pasando cosas extrañas allá fuera, no entendemos que es lo que sucede y en el Ministerio nos están presionando.  
Harry lo miró desconcertado.  
-No me mal interpretes, Kingsley está haciendo lo correcto. El ministerio está casi limpio de personajes indeseables - a Harry esa expresión no le gustó mucho, sobre todo porque durante su búsqueda de Horrocruxes el había sido el Indeseable Nro. 1 - pero hace casi tres semanas que un Auror ha desaparecido y estamos utilizando todos los recursos del ministerio para buscarlo.  
-¿Cómo fue que desapareció? - Le interrogó Harry. Algo le picaba en su interior. El hecho de que hubiera un misterio y un poco de movimiento le llamaba la atención - ¿Desapareció sin dejar un rastro?  
El señor Weasley se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba interesado y aprovechó para hacer aquello que Kingsley le había pedido esa misma mañana.  
-Hoy es el día de Ginny y el tuyo Harry, dediquémonos a festejar y olvidemos esto. - Le dijo Arthur forzando una sonrisa - Si te parece, el lunes podemos reunirnos en el Ministerio, Kingsley quiere hablar contigo nuevamente. Quiere que vuelvas a sopesar la idea de que ingreses a trabajar en el Ministerio.  
Harry lo estaba esperando. Y en el fondo sabía que si iba una vez más, terminaría aceptando la propuesta. La falta de acción y la tranquilidad no eran lo suyo. Necesitaba estar en movimiento, y además su cuenta en Gringotts no iba a durarle toda su vida y ahora iba a tener que gastar mucho dinero.  
- Vamos adentro Hijo - dijo Arthur sin esperar la respuesta de Harry. De un pequeño salto se puso de pié - Hay que festejar.  
-Una sola cosa más. Quería hacerle una pregunta - Arthur lo miró, pero siguió de pié. Harry se sentía pequeño sentado en el banco. - ¿Aceptaría que Ginny se mude conmigo a Grimmauld Place en estos días?  
-Por mi y por Molly no debes preocuparte Harry, la que tiene que responder es Ginny - Arthur sonrió sinceramente - Dudo que ella se niegue a eso, al contrario, creo que allí va a estar igual de feliz que aquí pero con menos gente alrededor.

Harry y el Señor Weasley volvieron a la casa donde el ruido era casi insoportable. Habían puesto música de fondo y estaban todos hablando entre ellos. Ginny estaba sentada junto a Hermione en el sofá del living mientras veían a Luna, Ron y la señora Weasley que intentaban bailar.  
-Ginny - dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba a su hija - Creo que Harry quiere hablar contigo a solas.  
La chica lo miró a su padre y luego a Harry con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.  
-¿Ha pasado algo? - Preguntó  
-Vayan arriba - les dijo Arthur guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Ginny miró aún más dudosa a ambos.  
-Vamos - Harry la tomó de la mano y subieron la escalera hacia el cuarto de ella. Abajo, parecía que solo Hermione se había dado cuenta de que se habían ido.  
-Harry dime que sucede - le dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y el ruido se desvanecía  
-Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte, o más bien proponerte - le dijo él.  
-Si es otra vez casamiento ya te he dicho que sí - rio ella acercándose a él - Una vez es suficiente en un día.  
-Quiero que te mudes conmigo - esta vez no estaba nervioso, sino ansioso - lo antes posible, no quiero seguir separado de ti.  
Ginny resopló de una forma exagerada pero graciosa.  
-Sabes que si es por mí nos vamos esta misma noche - Ginny se había acercado aún más a Harry. Solo los separaba una pequeña línea. - No sería mala idea ahora que lo pienso.  
-Tu padre lo aprueba - Rió él mientras acercaba su cuerpo completamente al de ella - Quizá hoy no te mudes, pero me gustaría que vinieras a Grimmauld Place.  
Ginny ya lo había rodeado con sus brazos y el a ella. Estaban pegados hablándose casi en un susurro manteniendo una distancia casi inexistente entre sus labios. El corazón de Ginny se había acelerado y varias sensaciones le estaban apareciendo por todos lados.  
-No tienes otra opción que llevarme a Grimmauld place esta noche - le dijo ella y luego apretó sus labios sobre los de él. El beso fue suave, pero con una tensión que antes no habían sentido. Era como un contrato para ambos. Se estaban diciendo muchas cosas con un beso.  
El beso continuó haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Ambos estaban llegando a un estado por el cual antes no habían pasado. Quizá su inocencia no se los había permitido, pero ahora, no tenían nada que pudiera separarlos, y ambos habían decidido pasar toda su vida con el otro. Eso había logrado que su única barrera física desapareciera.  
-Ginny, creo que deberíamos volver - dijo él como pudo entre el beso - Van a comenzar a imaginarse cosas.  
Ella comenzó a reírse, no solo por el comentario sino por su nerviosismo. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Y no solo pensaba en lo físico.  
-Mejor bajemos - Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras abajo.

La noche avanzaba y el brindis ya había terminado. Kreacher obedientemente había aparecido a la orden de Harry con la botella en la mano quien con su varita hiso aparecer siete copas. Un poco más tarde Luna se despidió de todos y partió hacia la casa de su padre caminando. Según ella las chimeneas no eran seguras y estaban plagadas de extraños seres que se colaban por una oreja y encendían fuegos en los cerebros de la gente.  
Harry y Ginny hablaron con los Weasley avisando que esta vez se iban juntos, a lo cual nadie puso resistencia y comenzaron a despedirse.  
-Supongo que nos veremos el 31 - le dijo Ron a su amigo antes de que partiera - Envíame una lechuza para saber donde harás la fiesta.  
-Vas a ser el primero en enterarte Ron - le dijo él - va a ser pequeña, eso seguro. Mucha suerte en Hogwarts y saludos a Neville cuando lo veas. Adiós Molly, Arthur. Herm, nos veremos pronto.  
Así, sin más vueltas, ambos ingresaron en la chimenea para desaparecer envueltos en las verdes llamas de la red Flú.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place Harry vio el gran reloj de madera que colgaba sobre la chimenea y se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las 3 de la mañana. Por un momento se sintió cansado hasta que Ginny lo rozó con la mano mientras salía de la chimenea detrás de él.  
Todo el cansancio desapareció como por arte de magia y se volteó a verla.  
Estaba realmente preciosa. Sus ojos le brillaban y sus mejillas habían tomado un color aún mas rosado que su remera. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Ginny.  
-¿Harry? - le dijo ella. - ¿Si mejor vamos hacia arriba? No tengo intenciones de quedarme a vivir al lado de esta chimenea.  
-Lo siento, estaba embobado. - Harry se puso de todos los colores. Ella nuevamente lo guió escaleras arriba e ingresaron a la habitación de él.

Por lo visto Kreacher había realizado su trabajo como siempre, la cama estaba prolijamente acomodada el piso relucía sus mármoles blancos y las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par atadas con prolijo nudo a los costados, así, dejando entrar la luz del cuarto de luna que brillaba sobre Londres.  
En un rincón había un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos, con una pequeña mesita sobre la cual descansaban algunos libros. Harry solía pasarse horas hojeando libros sobre magia oscura, no por placer, sino por instrucción. Sobre su mesa de luz, estaba la foto de sus padres que les sonreían y sobre el sofá, prolijamente colgada, estaba la foto de la antigua Orden del Fénix.

La última vez que Ginny había estado en esa habitación ésta aún no había sido arreglada por Kreacher, por lo cual cuando cruzó la puerta se quedó observando como todo estaba en su lugar y prolijamente ordenado. Le gustaba, por sobre, todo los colores, eran una combinación de pasteles verdes y naranjas que lograban una calidez especial.  
Sin mediar palabras, ella caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal que daba al parque donde se quedó observando el cuarto de luna que brillaba sobre Londres.  
Por algún motivo, ambos sabían que las palabras sobraban.  
Harry la abrazó por detrás. Ella se estremeció al sentir las manos de Harry que la rodeaban. Estaba en su propio paraíso, donde ambos estaban relajados y observando por la ventana como la poca luna que brillaba fuera.  
Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí mirando, ambos pensaban en lo mismo, y compartían ese momento como si fueran uno solo. Se sentían felices de tenerse mutuamente.  
Harry le susurró algo al oído y ella se sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color levemente rosado. Ella giró lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron diciéndose aquello que no se decían en palabras. El deseo se hiso cada vez mayor y lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta fundirse en un beso que detuvo el tiempo.  
Como si supieran desde siempre lo que iba a suceder se fueron desplazando lentamente hacia la cama que estaba detrás de ellos.

Un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de los dos cuando sintieron el contacto de la piel del otro, mientras sus mentes se separaban de sus cuerpos para solo dejar sus sentidos expuestos.  
Ambos se fueron desvistiendo lentamente, mientras guardaban por siempre el recuerdo de todos sus movimientos. Mientras él la besaba por todo su cuerpo Ginny suspiraba por cada movimiento que Harry realizaba como si le indicara que todo iba bien.  
Entonces sus caricias se hicieron más intensas, más localizadas, más insinuantes.  
Momentos después ambos estaban desnudos, exhalando amor, deseo y placer.  
Los abrazos, y los besos continuaron, él derrochaba ternura sobre ella y ella sobre él. Lentamente fueron uniendo sus cuerpos y el tiempo se detuvo en un suspiro. Por un momento quedaron inmóviles reteniendo todas las sensaciones y los aromas en su memoria.  
Ambos estaban más allá de todo, lo único que existía para ellos en ese momento era el otro, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.  
Cuando el tiempo volvió, exhaustos, se susurraron algo al oído mientras se acariciaban dulcemente. Ambos sonrieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes y así, diciéndose palabras de amor al oído cayeron dormidos, ella posando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sonriéndose por todo lo que habían compartido esa noche.


	5. Capitulo 4 Kingsley Shacklebolt

El lunes comenzó con el clásico movimiento Londinense. Los coches pasaban exhalando sus desechos, gente vestida de traje con su maletín caminaban hacia e Underground o tomaban Taxis, todos yendo a sus trabajos. En las escuelas los niños gritaban como siempre, corrían y jugaban mientras sus maestros intentaban controlarlos.  
En los parques, los dueños de animales paseaban a sus mascotas o los padres llevaban a sus pequeños a disfrutar del día soleado que había llegado.  
Harry caminaba por Londres sin prestar atención a nada de eso. Simplemente en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la noche anterior con Ginny. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que, de ahora en adelante, iban a compartir.  
Harry llegó hasta una calle cerrada, donde una cabina telefónica resaltaba entre los tarros de basura. Esta era roja y brillante, con un antiguo teléfono a disco. El chico comprobó a ambos lados y vio que nadie estaba por allí. Buscó entre sus ropas muggles una moneda e ingresó a la cabina.  
Al descolgar el auricular ningún ruido salió de él, pero Harry igualmente marcó el numero 62442 y aguardó un momento.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia - Dijo una cantante voz que salía por todos lados en la cabina - Por favor recuerde que los visitantes deben ser anunciados en la recepción.  
Harry ignoró el comentario y colgó el auricular. La cabina tembló y lentamente fue desplazándose hacia abajo. La voz seguía dando indicaciones sobre las medidas de seguridad que debían ser tomadas y ubicaciones de los distintos departamentos.  
Al llegar abajo, el chico caminó por un desolado pasillo y luego dobló a la derecha para entrar en el inmenso Hall de recepción del Ministerio de Magia. Brujas y Magos caminaban para todos lados hablando entre ellos mientras sobre sus cabezas volaban los Memos Interdepartamentales en forma de avioncitos de papel. Harry se preguntó por qué no utilizarían ordenadores.  
Al haber hecho ese camino varias veces en el último tiempo, Harry se desplazó entre la gente, ignorando a los guardias de seguridad que debían retener su varita. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Esa era la ventaja de ser quien era y poder moverse con casi la misma libertad que el Ministro dentro del Ministerio.  
Subió a un ascensor, donde indicó su destino. El hombrecito que manejaba el aparato lo miró desconcertado, pero no le dijo nada. No era habitual que la gente quisiera ir hacia allí.  
Cuando Harry bajó del ascensor ya no quedaba nadie dentro, solo el conductor que con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió y salió disparado hacia arriba.  
El pasillo era largo, con estatuas cada dos metros que a los ojos de un inexperto solo parecerían artefactos decorativos, aunque con una mirada un poco más profesional cualquiera sabría que esas estatuas eran parte de la protección personal del Ministro. En caso de una emergencia o por orden del mismo Ministro, tomarían parte en la protección de su vida y del edificio.  
Escuchando sus pasos resonar Harry avanzó con seguridad entre los ojos de piedra hasta llegar a una recepción donde una bruja de cabellos negros estaba sentada tras un escritorio de roble.  
-Buenos Días Lattice - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa - El ministro me está esperando.  
-Buenos Días señor Potter - Ella lo miró sobre sus anteojos de marco marrón - Si quiere tomar asiento, por favor hágalo. Le avisaré que está aquí.  
Ella salió de su escritorio hacia una puerta de madera doble que había a la izquierda de la recepción y desapareció tras ella. A Harry le causó gracia su vestuario. Desde que Kingsley era el nuevo Ministro muchos en el Ministerio habían optado por utilizar ropa Muggle en vez de las extravagantes túnicas a las que acostumbraban. Lattice, la secretaria de Shacklebolt no era la excepción, solo que le faltaba ojear algunas revistas para entender un poco más al respecto de la combinación.

-Señor Potter, puede pasar - le dijo la secretaria mientras abría ambas hojas de las purtas.

El despacho de Kingsley era algo extraño para ser un ministro. Además de todas las bibliotecas repletas de libros sobre magia, leyes y política había recortes de periódicos por todos lados, la mayoría de las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar y reinaba un caos ordenado en el que el Ministro se desenvolvía muy cómodamente.  
De pié, al lado del escritorio y con una sonrisa radiante, estaba Kingsley mirando a Harry. Vestía un traje con un corte italiano, que solía utilizar cuando trabajaba para el Primer Ministro y en su oreja resaltaba un pendiente dorado. Con una voz grave pero amistosa habló.

-Harry, amigo mío - le dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarlo con un abrazo cosa no muy habitual en el Ministro de Magia - Ven pasa, pasa.  
-Siempre tan ordenado - le dijo Harry observando alrededor - Te envían saludos nuestros amigos. Estuve con ellos el fin de semana.  
-¿Como están Molly y Arthur? No he tenido posibilidad de hablar con ellos hace tiempo. A penas veo a joven Percy Weasley, y trabaja aquí.  
-Por suerte se encuentran todos bien - Harry vio como Kingsley se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaba dispuesto para las reuniones, él lo siguió y se sento frente a él - Arthur me comentó que querías hablar conmigo.  
-Así es Harry - Kingsley buscó entre unos papeles que tenía a su lado y sacó una fotografía que entregó a Harry - Como decirlo… Hemos tenido una serie de cosas extrañas sucediendo bajo nuestras narices, y como sabes estamos con mucho trabajo, sobre todo en el departamento de los Aurors.  
-Me lo has dicho bastantes veces - le dijo Harry al Ministro. Bajó la mirada hacia la fotografía y el asombro apareció en su cara - ¿Es quien yo creo que es? ¿No había muerto?  
-Por eso es que te he traído. Como te he dicho, algo extraño está pasando aquí. Tu bien sabes que Sir Dewitt murió hace 9 meses en una emboscada cerca de la casa de los Malfoy, pero al parecer, como ésta foto lo muestra, aún está vivo.  
-No entiendo - Harry realmente no comprendía que tenía que ver un Auror muerto en una emboscada con él. Si bien se habían conocido al poco tiempo de terminar la batalla, Sir Dewitt, no le había caído demasiado bien. - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?  
Kingsley miró la foto y luego miró a Harry. Suspiró y comenzó a explicarle.  
-Verás, la foto que tienes en tus manos, como te habrás dado cuenta, no es una foto mágica. Fue sacada por un Muggle hace poco… - Harry prestó atención al detalle y efectivamente, se dio cuenta que era una Polaroid instantánea lo que tenía en sus manos - La encontramos junto al cuerpo del dueño de la cámara a unos metros de donde una iglesia fue incendiada con varias personas dentro.  
-La nota que se publico en el profeta - Harry recordó sus pensamientos al respecto de eso - la leí el sábado.  
-Exactamente - Kingsley vio como Harry caía en cuenta de que era lo que quería decirle - Solo sabemos una cosa al respecto de ese suceso. No eran los seguidores de Lord Voldemort quienes hicieron eso.  
-¿No? - Harry miró extrañado.  
-No, eso es lo único que realmente sabemos al respecto. Como apreciarás en la fotografía, nuestro amigo no está solo - En la fotografía aparecían varias personas a un costado, todos mirando hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda - Luego de la batalla en el castillo nos llegó información de que Robert Dewitt estaba planeando algo en contra del Ministerio, aprovechando que Voldemort había caído. Una especie de competencia entre malvados. Por lo visto antes no se animaba a hacerlo por miedo a que fuera reprimido no solo por nosotros sino por el mismo Lord Voldemort.  
Harry iba entendiendo a medias lo que sucedía.  
-Por lo que te traje aquí Harry, es porque quiero que nuevamente escuches lo que tengo para proponerte, solo que ésta vez quiero que aceptes. Estoy proponiéndote que ingreses como Auror, oficialmente y que participes activamente en este caso y en otros que tenemos actualmente.  
Estamos desbordados, tanto de Mortífagos como de problemas relacionados a ellos. Necesitamos cuantas manos podemos encontrar, pero no todas son dignas de confianza, no al menos, como tú lo eres.  
Harry se sintió halagado y sintió un calor en las mejillas. No acostumbraba a que le dijeran esas cosas.  
Le estaban proponiendo nuevamente ingresar al Ministerio. Cuando había rechazado la propuesta las dos veces anteriores había sido porque aún creía que su vida podía regirse en la tranquilidad. Con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que no era tán asi como el creía. La falta de movimiento lo estaba agotando mentalmente y lo único que lo mantenía en movimiento era Ginny.  
-¿Puedo pensármelo? - Aunque Harry sabía cual iba a ser su conclusión si lo pensaba formuló la pregunta de todos modos.  
-Harry, preferiría me contestaras ahora - Kingsley lo presionaba porque lo conocía - ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros y ayudarnos en todo esto?  
-Cuando debería empezar? - Preguntó Harry riéndose.  
-Cuando sientas que estás listo. Las puertas del Ministerio siempre van a estar abiertas para ti. Ya conoces a algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo y a quien va a ser tu futuro jefe. - Kingsley se había puesto de pié al igual que Harry.  
-El viejo sigue aquí? - Kingsley rió al escuchar la pregunta.  
-No por mucho tiempo. Cuando lo veas entenderás. - Kingsley ahora estaba yendo hacia una pequeña caja fuerte detrás de su despacho - Toma Harry, ésta es una de las casas seguras de la cual solo tres personas sabemos de su existencia, y somos guardianes del encantamiento. Si alguna vez estás en apuros, solo debes ir ahí.  
Harry vio el papel y memorizó la dirección allí escrita, luego lo devolvió.  
-Cambiemos de tema - le dijo Kingsley volviendo a acomodarse en sofá. Ahora se lo veía aún más realajado - Como están yendo tus cosas con la señorita Weasley.  
A Harry lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Se sonrojó completamente y casi tropieza al intentar sentarse en el sofá frente al Ministro.  
-Bien - fue lo único que pudo contestar Harry, sentía vergüenza hablar esas cosas con alguien, y más aún si ese alguien era el Ministro de Magia, y más aún todavía alguien mas grande que él - Van bien por suerte.  
-Supongo que aún no decidieron la fecha - Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo era que sabía?. Kingsley se dio cuenta de su interrogación en la cara y continuó - Granger me lo contó esta mañana en el pasillo. No sabes que rápido corren esas noticias por aquí.

La reunión con el Ministro finalizó cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando su secretaria entró en el despacho para recordarle que tenía otra reunión a las quince treinta. Harry se despidió de Shacklebolt y le confirmó su decisión de aceptar la propuesta de ingresar como Auror. La próxima semana sería su primer día oficialmente. Ahora solo tenía que contarle la noticia a Ginny, de quien no estaba tan seguro como lo tomaría.  
Antes de irse del Ministerio, pasó a visitar a Hermione y luego al Señor Weasley quien estaba más animado ese día. En su despacho estaba lleno de objetos extraños de todo tipo. Estatuillas, collares, anillos, espejos, y de toda clase de accesorios que habían sido convertidos en objetos portadores de diferentes magias oscuras.  
Harry le dio la noticia a Arthur sobre su nuevo trabajo, quien encantado lo felicitó.  
-Es genial Harry, realmente es una excelente noticia - le decía Arthur sonriente - Nunca está de mas un poco de ayuda y experiencia.  
Harry nunca había logrado hacer entender al resto que todo lo que había hecho en su pasado había sido en parte suerte, en parte ayuda de Dumbledore y por sobretodo ayuda de su madre. Lo único que el estaba seguro de tener, como Dumbledore le había dicho en algún momento antes de morir - su capacidad para amar y además, un poco de instinto para mantenerse vivo. Según Kingsley, ese instinto era lo fundamental para ser Auror.  
Mas tarde ya estaba camino a Grimmauld Place, donde Ginny lo estaba aguardando sentada en la cocina leyendo un libro de cuento para niños.

Ginny miraba el libro fijamente, pero no pasaba las paginas, tampoco leía ni una palabra de todo lo que había escrito. Su mente estaba vagando al respecto de todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.  
Cuando años atrás había enviado ese poema a Harry Potter durante su primer curso en Hogwarts nunca había imaginado que las cosas iban a terminar de esa forma. Siempre lo vio como algo inalcanzable, o como el amigo de su hermano. Pese a que ella era consciente de que no era una chica fea, durante sus años en el colegio sí se había visto como una chica la cual estaba lejos de ser lo que ahora era. Actualmente no estaba trabajando, ni tampoco estudiando, pero su autoestima estaba mejor que nunca. Al egresar de Hogwarts un famoso equipo de Quidditch le había propuesto ingresar como buscadora en el equipo luego de haberla visto volar en su último año en un partido contra Slytherin. Realmente ella era buena en eso. Y ahora, Harry le había propuesto casamiento.  
Tenían un proyecto en común, iban a compartir sus días, y estaba segura de que nada podría separarlos.  
La noche anterior cuando todo había sucedido entre ellos, una vez que Harry se había dormido, en silencio ella lloró. Lloró de la alegría. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado como esa noche.  
Un ruido la distrajo e hiso un movimiento con el cual el libro cayó de sus manos. Del otro lado de la puerta Harry apareció, y sonrió al verla.  
Le gustaba que ella estuviera ahí, esperándolo, sabiendo que si el no estaba alguien lo extrañaba, tanto como él solía extrañarla a ella.

-¡Harry! - Exclamó Ginny acercándose a él para saludarlo con un pequeño beso- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el Ministerio?  
- Dije que sí - No había necesidad de explicarle todo el resto de la historia, ella ya sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Kingsley.  
-¿Vas a ser Auror?  
-No tuve muchas opciones. Kingsley sabe realmente como convencer a alguien.  
-Imagino que sí, captó a Hermione para el departamento de Leyes, y Luna trabaja de vez en cuando con ellos con el tema de los venenos. - Ginny estaba contenta por su novio , sabía que era lo que realmente Harry necesitaba.  
-SI que sabe - Harry percibió algo en Ginny. Estaba nerviosa por algo - ¿Te sucede algo?  
Ginny lo miró. Odiaba que él pudiera leerla a veces de esa forma.  
-Tengo algo para darte - le dijo ella - Pero no sé si va a gustarte. Fui a comprarla esta mañana.  
-¿Comprarla? - El género femenino le llamó la atención.  
Harry siguió a Ginny por las escaleras hasta la que alguna vez había sido la habitación de la Señora Black, donde el hipogrifo Buckbeack había vivido su exilio junto con el padrino de Harry.  
En la habitación no había muchas cosas, pero resaltaba en el centro un perchero donde una lechuza color negra estaba posada mirando hacia la puerta.  
-Se que nunca quisiste reemplazar a Hedwig, pero pensé que ésta sería una buena compañera para ti - le dijo ella acercándose al ave con el brazo estirado. La lechuza realizo un salto y con gracia digna de esas aves se posó en el brazo de Ginny - Aún no le he puesto nombre.  
-No necesito otra compañera, ya te tengo a ti - le dijo sonriéndose - pero ahora tenemos algo más en común. ¿Puedo?  
Harry se acercó a Ginny y el ave se posó sobre su hombro. Ginny estaba contenta, Harry había aceptado la lechuza.  
-Tiene algo especial - le dijo ella - Cuando ingresé a la tienda enseguida se puso a chillar hasta que me acerque a su jaula. Era como si quisiera venir conmigo.  
-Es muy bonita - le dijo él mientras la acariciaba, a la lechuza - ¿Podemos llamarla Pidgin?  
-Me gusta - ella se acercó esta vez a él.  
Como si supiera lo que iba a suceder a continuación Pidgin levantó vuelo y se metió dentro de su jaula.  
Harry y Ginny se rieron, y bajaron hacia su habitación. Como siempre Kreacher había ordenado todo nuevamente, y le había prohibido a Ginny que hiciera cualquier intento de ayudarlo.  
Una vez dentro, ambos rodeados de la misma magia que la noche anterior repitieron aquello que tanto habían guardado en sus memorias. Ahora, dedicándose solamente a disfrutarlo.

El sonido del timbre los encontró desnudos en la cama, completamente dormidos.  
Con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana Harry apenas podía abrir los ojos. Como pudo buscó sus gafas y miró la hora. Habían dormido hasta las 10 de la mañana sin cenar siquiera la noche anterior.  
El timbre volvió a sonar. ¿Dónde estaba Kreacher en ese momento?

-¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Ginny entredormida mientras buscaba a Harry entre las sabanas.  
-Las diez - le dijo el - Kreacher!  
El llamado de Harry asustó a Ginny que se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas. Lo ultimo que quería era que un elfo domestico la viera desnuda.  
-Llamó usted amo? - le dijo el elfo. El timbre volvió a sonar.  
-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿puedes atender la puerta? - Al ver la cara del elfo Harry entendió lo que sucedía. Era la primera vez que el timbre sonaba en esa casa. Lo habían instalado hacía pocos días y nunca le había explicado a Kreacher de que se trataba. - Kreacher, hay alguien en la puerta. Ve y atiéndelo por favor.  
El elfo desapareció y a los pocos segundos regresó.  
-El joven señor Malfoy está buscando al amo - Se notaba la alegría de Kreacher al mencionar el nombre de los Malfoy. Harry no cayó en la cuenta de lo que había oído hasta unos segundos después. ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Después de todo tenía la cara para presentarse en su casa? - El señorito Malfoy me pidió que le dijera que debe hablar con usted amo. Dice es de suma urgencia.  
No lo creía. Ginny oyó el nombre Malfoy mas de dos veces y terminó de despertarse. Miró a Harry y vio como ella no era la única confundida.  
¿Qué quería Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué motivo iría a tocar timbre en la casa?  
Como pudo, aún sorprendido por la extraña visita, Harry se vistió, le dio un beso a Ginny y bajó a recibir a su no invitado.


	6. Capitulo 5 Amigos y Enemigos

**L**a puerta se abrió una vez más y Draco observó con atención a Kreacher que le hacía una reverencia inclinando su cabeza y con un brazo le señalaba el interior de la casa. Le llamaba la atención que Potter le hubiera permitido el ingreso. Salvo que el elfo hubiera enloquecido y por eso le dejaba entrar. Como contestando a su pregunta vio a Harry que estaba bajando las escaleras. Estaba despeinado y aún con cara de sueño. Harry por su lado miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido. El rubio estaba perfectamente vestido de negro con corbata incluida y sobre sus hombros, pese al calor que hacía fuera tenía su capa cayendo hasta sus tobillos.  
Hubiera esperado muchas cosas de Malfoy, pero no que tocara a su puerta. Harry con un gesto le indicó que ingresara a la sala, de donde varios años atrás Lupin y él habían sacado un Boggart durante la limpieza de la casa.  
Harry vio que Malfoy parecía contrariado. Por un lado notaba cierto nerviosismo pero por el otro lo notaba ansioso. Vio como su ex compañero de colegio miraba la sala analizando los muebles y los adornos algo asombrado. No cabía en la cabeza de Malfoy que Potter tuviera tan buen gusto para la decoración, de seguro alguien lo había ayudado, pensó el rubio.

-No creas que esto me agrada en lo más mínimo Potter - le dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de leer que pasaba por la mente de Harry - No me agrada para nada.  
Harry lo miró, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en un sillón mientras Draco seguía de pie mirándolo. Al sentarse Harry sintió que algo se le clavaba en su espalda, era su varita. La dejó donde estaba. Se movió un poco para acomodarla y que dejara de dolerle. Malfoy se sentó frente a él.  
-Tengo algo que necesitas - Las cejas de Harry se alzaron al escuchar eso - Algo que puede llegar a interesarte demasiado a ti y tus amigos del Ministerio.  
Ésta vez Harry habló. No entendía que le pasaba a Malfoy, pero no le gustaba mucho que se presentara en su casa, y le hablara en ese tono, con un dejo de arrogancia típico del Mortífago.  
-No sé qué te traerás entre manos Malfoy, pero si tienes algo que sirva al ministerio, es a ellos a quien debes dárselo.  
-Ellos no van a hacer nada. Nunca aceptarían lo que tengo para proponerte Potter. - El rubio sacó una hoja de su túnica - Ésta es una carta de mi padre. Me la envió hace un mes desde Azkabán. Por lo visto, ahora que no hay dementores tienen nuevas libertades ahí dentro.  
Harry estiró la mano, pero Draco no se inmutó, volvió a guardar el texto en su túnica.  
-Mi padre me ha enviado información que puede ser de mucha utilidad a La Orden y al Ministerio. - Malfoy había tomado una posición de poder sobre Harry, o al menos eso era lo que el chico pensaba - Si hacen lo que yo les pido, van a obtener no solo la información que necesitan sino también mi colaboración.  
Esa Harry no la creyó.  
-¿Piensas que vamos a acceder a un chantaje de un Mortífago? - Harry casi había gritado. Estaba realmente enojado. Aquel personaje, se presentaba en su casa y estaba demandando cosas a cambio de palabras - Malfoy, realmente, no sé qué intentas, pero no es la forma de lograrlo. Dame algo concreto y después negociaremos lo que haya que negociar.  
-Lo único que les pido es que saquen a mi padre de Azkabán, si es necesario, a la fuerza. Envíenlos fuera del país, a él y mi madre. - había un tono de desesperación en su voz. - A cambio, puedo darles los nombres de todos los que ustedes buscan.  
Harry recordó a Kakaroff cuando delató a Barty Crouch Jr luego de la primera caída de Lord Voldemort.  
-No solo eso, también puedo decirles que es lo que están tramando -Definitivamente, pensó Harry, Malfoy estaba comenzando a desesperarse - Esta carta lo menciona todo.  
-Draco - Harry se sorprendió a si mismo usando su nombre de pila - Te aconsejo que me expliques que es lo que está pasando de forma más ordenada. Si me dices que es lo que sucede quizá pueda ayudarte.  
Ahora Harry se sentía completamente desubicado. ¿Ofreciéndole ayuda a Draco Malfoy? A él que había intentado asesinar a Ron, Katie Bell y Dumbledore. Algo no estaba bien en esa ecuación. Por un momento un destello azul se cruzó por la cabeza de Harry. Como aquel ojo que había visto en el trozo de espejo años atrás. ¿Dumbledore lo hubiera querido así? ¿Harry ayudando a uno de sus enemigos?  
Kreacher apareció con una bandeja repleta de cosas para desayunar.  
-Desea algo más amo? - le preguntó el elfo cortésmente.  
-No Kreacher, disfruta de tu día, ve a hacer lo que quieras - Harry quería que el elfo se fuera de la casa, por si la conversación se tornaba hacia temas que pudieran molestarlo. La sola mención de Voldemort podría sacarlo de quicio fácilmente. Su antiguo amo había muerto por su culpa.  
El elfo se fue obedientemente. Draco estaba por comenzar su relato cuando una figura lo distrajo.  
Ginny ingresó a la sala, vestida con un camisón blanco con un símbolo estampado en el centro. Todavía estaba soñolienta, pero se veía más preciosa de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado.  
-Buenos Días - Saludo haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Luego se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso y con un tono dulce lo saludó a su novio - Buen Día Harry.  
Harry observó la expresión de Draco y algo no le agradó. Miraba a Ginny de una forma extraña. Ginny sonrió a Harry, y como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación salió hacia la cocina.  
-¡Malfoy! - lo llamó Harry. Draco giró la cabeza pero la cara no le cambió.  
-Veo que sigues coleccionando Weasleys.  
Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
-No es algo que te incumba Malfoy. Si quieres explicarme que es lo que sucede hazlo, sino te acompaño a la puerta en este instante. - Ya no quería perder más tiempo con el rubio. Solo quería ir con Ginny.  
Draco cambió la postura. Se encorvó y se miro las manos, mientras las giraba dejando ver el dorso de ellas y luego volvía a cambiar.

- Tú sabes que mi padre fue enviado a Azkabán nuevamente luego de la batalla en Hogwarts. Ese mismo día fue apresado por los Aurores junto con mi madre. Yo aún era menor, y gracias a tu ayuda que me dejaste tirado en el piso luego de golpearme los Aurores no se preocuparon por mí. Pude escapar y con el tiempo vi que nadie me buscaba. Continué como pude con mi vida. - Draco hablaba en tono pausado, midiendo las palabras. Harry lo escuchaba con la vista fija en su cara, como si buscara algún signo de que le estaban mintiendo. - Mi padre comenzó a escribirme desde Azkabán. Obviamente toda la correspondencia es revisada por el Ministerio antes de salir y antes de llegar. Sus cartas siempre fueron como cualquier otra que recibía en Hogwarts. Hasta que a principios de més recibí ésta a través de una Lechuza que no conocía. Era de mi padre.  
-¿Me permites? - Harry no preguntó sino que le indicó que entregara la carta. Malfoy se la dio.  
-No vas a encontrar mucha información allí. Solamente algunos nombres y un borrador de lo que en realidad tienen planeado.  
-¿Mortífagos? - Preguntó Harry suponiendo que se estaban reorganizando.  
-Eso quisieras. Al menos sabrían por dónde empezar. - Malfoy rió irónicamente - No se quienes son, no sé por qué mi padre ha decidido ayudarlos. No tiene por qué.  
Harry leyó la carta. Era simple y concisa.

_Querido Draco: _

_Esta carta debes quemarla después de que la hayas leído. En breve voy a poder verte nuevamente. Hemos tenido suerte y alguien va a sacarnos de aquí, a todos. El futuro que se avecina no puede comprarse ni de cerca a los tiempos del Señor Oscuro. La gloria volverá a nuestra familia y a todos los que hayamos participado en esta misión. Tú tendrás un lugar especial en esto.  
Una vez que estemos fuera, esperamos suceda en noviembre, me volveré a poner en contacto contigo hijo. Tu madre se encuentra bien y te envía muchos cariños. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, pero estaremos sobre los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos. El resurgimiento de Arahón está acercándose. _

_Lucius._

-¿Arahón? - preguntó en voz alta Harry.  
- No tengo la menor idea de que se trata, pero viniendo de mi Padre sabes lo que puede llegar a tratarse Potter - Harry sintió una nota de desprecio en las palabras de Malfoy, pero no iban dirigidas a él, sino al propio Lucius Malfoy.  
-Malfoy, aún no entiendo muy bien que es lo que está sucediendo - Harry sabía que era cierto, no entendía de que se trataba eso, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno - Me estás pidiendo que, a cambio de esta información…  
-Protejan a mi familia - finalizó la frase Malfoy - Se que si mi padre se escapa con mi madre, voy a ser el primero en ser apuntado por el Ministerio. Y si mas tarde los capturan y yo estoy en medio, ya no soy un niño.  
Harry lo analizó por un momento antes de contestar. Ahora había terminado de entender el cuadro. Malfoy no estaba realmente preocupado por sus padres, sino que estaba asustado por el mismo. Le preocupaba que la huida de sus padres conllevara a que el Ministerio lo detuviese a él, cosa que sería lo más lógico. La sabandija estaba tratando de salvar su pellejo.  
Pero mirándolo desde otro lado, Harry vio una veta que tenia sus ventajas. La información, pese a venir de Malfoy, podría llegar a ser fiable. Nada mejor que alguien asustado para colaborar con un poco de presión. Debía tomar una decisión ahí mismo, ayudar o no a la persona que le hiso toda su vida más miserable de lo que ya había sido.  
Malfoy por su parte observaba a Harry con un dejo de súplica en su cara. Cuando se percató de que estaba haciéndolo cambio su semblante y se puso serio. No quería que Potter pudiera se percatara de sus pensamientos.  
Harry lo miró serio y se puso de pié, con un aire melodramático fue hacia la ventana y habló.  
-Mira Malfoy, no es fácil para mi prestarte ayuda, menos después de todo lo que ha sucedido - Harry en realidad quería abofetearlo, pero se contuvo - Pero si lo que dices es cierto, no podemos dejar pasar esto. A partir de ahora quiero que entiendas algo, y te lo grabes en tu cerebro.  
Malfoy lo miró de mala gana, sabía lo que iba a decir Potter. Se contuvo.  
-Puedo hacer que en el ministerio se preste la protección que necesitan tus padres, podemos hacerlos desaparecer a ti y a tu familia - Por un momento Harry quiso cambiar la palabra desaparecer por otra más especifica - pero antes de eso, necesitaremos que nos den información que realmente valga la pena. Coordinaremos una reunión, aquí mismo mañana antes de la medianoche.  
-¿Aquí? - Malfoy casi grita la pregunta.  
-Salvo que quieras hacerla en tu casa, así todo el mundo sabe que te juntas con gente del Ministerio. Te haré llegar la hora en una nota. Mientras tanto, busca toda la información que tengas. Todas las cartas de tu padre, de tu madre, de tu lechuza o de tu vecina, no importa qué, trae material útil.  
Malfoy no dijo nada. Sabía que tenía que pagar un precio por lo que estaba pidiendo. Si ese precio era soportar a Potter dándole órdenes lo haría.  
-Asegúrate de que nadie te siga cuando vengas y cuando te vayas. Y no lo olvides, mañana a la noche trae todo lo que encuentres.  
-Está bien Potter. Lo haré. - Malfoy trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero no lo lograba - Esperaré tu lechuza o lo que sea que me envíes.  
-Tus padres van a estar bien mientras no hagan una idiotez. - Harry lo picó solo por gusto.

Harry acompañó a Malfoy hasta la puerta donde el chico con un movimiento de varita transformó su cara y quedó irreconocible. Por lo visto se llevaba bien con transfiguraciones, sobretodo porque había realizado uno de sus EXTASIS en esa materia.  
Sin decir nada ni despedirse, salió por la puerta dejando a Harry pensativo en el umbral.  
Era extraño que Malfoy haya aparecido así nomás a pedir su ayuda, pero viéndolo y conociéndolo de antes, entendía que al chico solamente le importaba él mismo.  
Iba a ser cuidadoso, con todo lo que Malfoy le dijera. Y por sobre todo con lo que hiciera.  
Sin detenerse en la cocina donde estaba Ginny aún esperándolo corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación donde estaba Pidgin. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma del escritorio colocado debajo de la ventana y comenzó a redactar una nota.

_Grinn:_

_Debemos reunirnos. Mañana a las 7. 12 de Grimmauld Place._

_Harry. _

Enrolló la nota y la ató a la pata de Pidgin quien hiso un gesto con su cabeza como si ya quisiera irse.  
-Lleva esa nota a Robert Grinn. Búscalo por donde sea necesario. Solo a él. - le dijo Harry al ave.  
El pájaro se posó sobre el hombro de Harry quien caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Pidgin salió volando plácidamente y se encaminó hacia el sur.  
Harry bajó las escaleras nuevamente y vio a Ginny que estaba de pie al final.

-Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa - Le preguntó ella un poco irritada.  
-Creo que te habrás dado cuenta que la persona que se fue recién era Draco Malfoy - le dijo el con el mismo tono irritante - Tiene un problema y ahora ese problema es de todo el Ministerio.  
Ginny lo miró mientras Harry terminaba de bajar. Ambos caminaron hacia la sala de estar.  
-Hace un día que aceptaste entrar al Ministerio y ya estás preocupándome - Ginny había cambiado su tono. Había sonado tan maternal que Harry la abrazó cuando se sentaron en el sillón.  
Ella quedó apoyada sobre Harry aún vestida con su camisón.  
-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo solo estoy haciendo de intermediario. Malfoy por lo visto solo confía en mí para haberme pedido esto. No cree que en el ministerio alguien lo ayudara. - la tranquilizó Harry - Por ahora lo único que debe preocuparte es nuestra boda.  
-Aún no hemos decidió la fecha - le dijo ella - ¿Cuándo te gustaría?  
-Mañana - Harry rió después de decirlo.  
-Creo que a mi madre le daría un ataque. Estuve pensando, ¿te gustaría que fuese el 15 de septiembre?  
-¿Por que el 15? - le preguntó intrigado Harry. Ginny rió.  
-No tengo la menor idea, pero suena lindo  
-El 15 será entonces - Harry realmente quería casarse cuanto antes fuera posible, se sentía realmente cómodo con la idea - Mientras esperamos a que eso suceda, tenemos dos opciones. O te mudas mañana o te mudas pasado.  
Ginny largó la carcajada ante las opciones.  
-Creo que lo mejor sería pasado - le dijo ella poniéndose seria de repente - Pero mañana me puedo quedar a dormir aquí, al igual que hoy, y que ayer…  
Se miraron por un momento, felices de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las cosas como ambos querían.

Antes de que el sol terminara de bajar el timbre volvió a sonar por segunda vez en el día.  
-Esperas a alguien - le preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras se cambiaba de ropas en la habitación.  
-Si! - Ginny parecía realmente contenta - Son Luna, Neville y Hermione.  
-Grandioso! - Harry se sorprendió por un momento, pero hacía rato que no veía a sus amigos. Cada uno tenía su propia vida ahora, y debían verse cada vez menos - ¿Los atiendes? Termino de cambiarme y bajo.  
Ginny bajó corriendo las escaleras a recibir a sus amigos, justo cuando volvía a sonar el timbre.  
-¡Al fín! - Dijo Hermione cuando la Ginny les abrió - Estaba por tirar la puerta.  
-Que alegría tenerlos por acá - Ginny realmente estaba feliz, sus amigos ahoa podían visitarla cuando quisieran y sin tener que preocuparse por sus padres - Pasen, Harry se estaba vistiendo, en seguida baja.  
-Debe ser lindo que alguien te quiera - Dijo luna como si nada mientras pasaban a la cocina. Todos estaban acostumbrados a esos comentarios de Luna. - Por cierto, linda decoración.  
-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Ginny riendo - Fue todo idea de Kreacher por lo que Harry me ha dicho. ¿Quieren beber algo?  
-Yo café por favor - dijo Neville que estaba con unas ojeras increíbles mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina - Los preparativos para la llegada de los chicos a Hogwarts me está estresando bastante.  
-¿Herm? - pregntó Ginny -¿Luna? ¿Algo?  
-Lo que tengas - le dijo Hermione alzando la vista hacia algo que pasó volando por sobre sus cabezas.  
- No se preocupen, es Pidgin. Es de la casa -Ginny había visto la cara de espanto de los chicos.

Arriba Harry oía las voces de sus amigos hasta que Pidgin entró en la habitación y se posó sobre el respaldo de la cama. Tenía atado en su pie, la respuesta de Grinn.  
Harry desenrolló el pergamino y la lechuza volvió a su habitación, no volando sino pegando saltitos por el piso. A Harry le causó gracia.

_Harry:_

_Hay problemas. Nos reunimos en la casa segura. Hablamos allí y estate alerta y cuida a la chica Weasley._

_Grinn._

Harry miró la nota. Estaba garabateada a toda prisa y redactada con la mano izquierda. Era la letra de Grinn.  
No sabía que había pasado. ¿La casa segura? ¿Kingsley ya le había dicho a Grinn al respecto de su decisión?¿La chica Weasley? ¿Ya sabía al respecto de Ginny? Impresionado por el contenido de la nota, Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama y quedó un momento pensativo. ¿Que estuviera alerta? Alerta a qué se preguntó Harry.  
No se le venía nada a su mente que pudiera estar amenazándolo. Voldemort había muerto definitivamente, sin él los Mortífagos habían sido perseguidos y encarcelados. Los que quedaban sueltos no eran ninguna amenaza directa a Harry.  
Que demonios pasaba, no tenía idea. Primero Malfoy, ahora esto.  
Harry releyó la nota, y se fijó en el detalle de "Cuida a la chica Weasley". Obviamente se refería a Ginny, pero por qué remarcaba esas palabras en la nota. Algo estaba pasando y no entendía qué.  
Releyó la nota unas cuatro veces más hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose hiso que Harry pegara un salto de la cama y sacara su varita instintivamente. Un grito le heló la sangre. Pidgin comenzó a ulular estrepitosamente en la habitación de arriba mientras debajo, se seguían escuchando ruidos de cristales desparramándose.  
Mientras corría escaleras abajo, miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Harry. Pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que estaba por presenciar. Otro grito, ésta vez masculino, resonó por toda la casa, era desgarrador y lleno de dolor.  
Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina Harry vio una escena espantosa.  
Ginny estaba arrinconada contra la cocina, con su varita en la mano y una expresión de terror en la cara. A unos centímetros de ella una bruja de pelo negro como el ébano la apuntaba con su varita mientras conjuraba un hechizo. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Harry apuntó su varita hacia donde estaba Ginny.  
-¡Protego! - Gritó él y un escudo se formó entre la bruja y Ginny. Un haz de luz amarillento salió de la varita de la bruja y rebotó con el escudo.  
-Desmaius - Vovlió a gritar Harry apuntando a la bruja, quien repelió el hechizo y le devolvió a Harry un haz de luz verde.  
Harry tardó una fracción de segundo en entender eso. Le habían lanzado una maldición imperdonable. Esa mujer estaba decidida a matarlo. Como pudo Harry esquivó el hechizo, apunto nuevamente su varita hacia la bruja pero no tuvo tiempo de nada.  
-¡Crucio! - la voz de Ginny resonó por toda la cocina. El odio que sentía en ese momento hacia la bruja no lo podía contener. Había intentado asesinar a Harry. Todo el miedo que pudo haber sentido Ginny se borró de su mente para solo dejar paso al odio. La bruja se retorcía en el suelo gritando de dolor. Sus ojos giraban hacia todos los ángulos posibles y sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su abdomen. Los gritos no cesaban.  
-¡Ginny! ¡Por favor, detente! - Harry gritaba por sobre los quejidos de dolor de la bruja - ¡Ginny ya terminó! Estamos bien. Soy yo. Harry.  
Lo único que escuchó ella fue la voz de él. Ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Los gritos cesaron. Harry movió la varita y la bruja quedó completamente desmayada sobre el suelo.  
El chico miró alrededor y vio a Luna y Neville en el piso, ambos con sus varitas en las manos, pero completamente desmayados. Faltaba Hermione.  
-Ginny, Ginny, ¿Me escuchas? - Harry la había abrazado - Ginny, donde está Hermione.  
Ella no paraba de temblar. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sin decir una palabra, temblando señaló hacia la bruja.  
-Ginny, necesito saber dónde está Hermione - Le insistió Harry.  
-Ella - Fue lo único que pudo balbucear la chica, estaba fuera de sí. Más lágrimas aparecieron en su cara.  
Harry bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que las facciones de aquella bruja eran iguales a las de Hermione. Salvo por su pelo. En ese instante, aquellas facciones se fueron transformando. Era una poción Multijugos.  
Suavemente Harry sentó a Ginny en una silla y vio como la chica abrazaba sus propias rodillas. Estaba asustada, pero lentamente ese miedo se iba desvaneciendo y dando lugar a la intriga de que había pasado. Ginny vio como Harry realizaba unos conjuros y ataba a la bruja con unas cuerdas mágicas. Al mismo tiempo Neville comenzó a moverse.  
-¿Harry? - preguntó Neville tratando de incorporarse - No se que pasó, Hermione, nos atacó, no se.  
-Necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que lleguen del ministerio Neville - Harry ignoro lo que el chico había dicho -Es importante. Debemos irnos.  
Ginny escuchó aquello.  
-Harry, ¿Qué está sucediendo? - No lograba comprender que era lo que pasaba. Por qué la habían atacado a ella - Dime que demonios está sucediendo. Casi te matan. Harry Por favor.  
Ginny solo podía pensar en que una maldición imperdonable casi asesina a Harry frente a ella. No lo hubiera podido soportar, hubiera sido el fin para ambos.  
-Ginny, ve arriba, busca una mochila con ropa. Nos tenemos que ir - Le dijo Harry mientras colocaba a Luna sobre la mesa con ayuda de Neville - Hazme caso. Por favor.  
Harry escuchó los pasos de Ginny subiendo. Ya deberían haberse ido. No iba a haber mucho tiempo.  
-Neville, asegúrate de que se lleven a esa mujer y cuida de Luna. - le dijo Harry a su amigo que estaba atónito - Te hare saber dónde estamos. Y por cierto, gracias.  
-ED - le dijo Neville con una sonrisa tímida - Ve, yo me encargo de esto.  
Harry sabía que Neville se encargaría. Era un excelente mago, lo había demostrado varias veces.  
Subió las escaleras en busca de Ginny.  
Ella ya estaba con una pequeña mochila al hombro, todavía confundida. Harry se acercó y la agarró del brazo.  
-Vamos - le dijo. Todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos y la oscuridad los envolvió.  
A lo lejos un grillo cantaba.  
-¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Ginny con nauseas por el viaje.  
-En el Valle de Gryffindor.  
-Harry, por favor, dime que hacemos aquí y que fue lo que pasó. - Ginny quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.  
-Aún no lo sé Ginny - Harry comenzó a caminar abrazándola por la cintura -Aún no lo sé. Pero espero que puedan contestar a esa pregunta en unos minutos, allá arriba - Harry señaló un descampado - espero que ahí estén las respuestas.  
Harry y Ginny continuaron su caminata en plena noche, hacia la casa segura donde Robert Grinn los esperaba.  
Algo estaba realmente mal. Lo sabía, y lo único que deseaba era que alguien contestara sus preguntas. ¿Por qué habían la atacado? Y Quién la había atacado. Temblando Ginny no paraba de preguntárselo a si misma.


	7. Capitulo 6 Sin Noticias

A medida que iban subiendo hacia el descampado Ginny sentía como las nauseas iban desapareciendo lentamente. El miedo que había sentido momentos atrás también iba desapareciendo. Miraba a Harry que estaba en silencio, con su varita en la mano y tenso. Ya lo había visto de esa forma antes y no le gustaba nada. A su alrededor todo era silencio salvo por algunos grillos que cantaban, o por lo menos lo intentaban.  
Durante su caminata Ginny hacía fuerza para tratar de recordar que era lo que había pasado, y trataba de entender por qué había sucedido aquello. En su mente no cabía la idea de que hubieran atacado Grimmauld Place. No tenía ninguna lógica, si era a ella a la que buscaban, podrían haberlo hecho en la Madriguera, o cuando había salido a comprar a Pidgin. Se estaba esforzando tanto por comprenderlo que se había olvidado donde estaba. La voz de Harry la sorprendió en el silencio.  
-Ginny, aquí es – le dijo el señalando un baldío.  
-¿Dónde? – le preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz. Frente a ella no había nada. Solo un enorme terreno vacío donde los pastos habían crecido libremente.  
-Oh, lo siento. – Harry sonrió por primera vez en las últimas horas. Había olvidado que Ginny no sabía la dirección de la casa, y el encantamiento no le permitía verla. Harry le dijo donde estaban.  
Frente a ella, como si siempre hubiera estado, se hiso visible una especie de cabaña. Las luces estaban encendidas y se podían oír a dos personas hablando dentro.  
Harry se acercó con Ginny tomada de su mano y golpeó la puerta. Las voces cesaron su plática y una sombra se vio a través de las cortinas camino hacia la puerta.  
-Somos Harry y Ginny – dijo el chico antes de que nadie preguntara nada – Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, Kingsley se reunió conmigo y me dio esta dirección hace unos días. Fuimos atacados en mi casa.  
-Ábrele – dijo una voz fuerte pero serena – Son ellos.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y un hombre canoso y de bigote gris le abrió la puerta. A Harry le hubiera resultado gracioso de no haber sido atacado minutos antes.

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué les pasó? – Grinn miraba alternamente a Harry y Ginny. Vio que ella estaba cercana aún shock – Entren, no es seguro estar fuera.  
-¿Quién los atacó? – la voz que había autorizado su entrada resonó en el living. Kingsley estaba parado en el centro con su varita en la mano.  
Harry sentó a Ginny en una de las sillas.  
-No lo sé, en un principio era Hermione, pero luego era una bruja. Era poción multijugos. – Dijo Harry – Está en Grimmauld Place, Neville la está reteniendo.  
-Enviaremos a alguien ya mismo – le dijo Kingsley y luego miró a Grinn e hiso un movimiento con la cabeza. El mago giro sobre si mismo y desapareció dejando solos a Harry, Ginny y Kingsley – Ella no está nada bien. Necesita beber algo.  
Kingsley fue a la cocina y volvió a los pocos segundos con una taza llena de un liquido color marrón oscuro.  
-Bebe – le dijo a Ginny entregándole la taza – Te vas a sentir mejor querida.  
Ginny tomó la taza con manos temblorosas. Primero bebió un pequeño sorbo y su cara fue de un completo asco. Acto seguido bebió sin parar todo el contenido.  
-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry a Kingsley intrigado.  
-Whiskey. – le respondió el Ministro con una sonrisa. Luego añadió mirando a Ginny – Te vas a sentir mejor pequeña.

Harry estaba logrando calmarse y por primera vez recorrió la casa con la mirada. Por algún motivo le resultaba familiar. Los muebles y la disposición de éstos los había visto antes, no una, sino dos veces.  
Por sobre Ginny vio una foto colgada en la pared. Albus Dumbledore le sonreía junto a una señora de mediana edad.  
-Esta es la casa de Bathilda Bangshot – Dijo Harry en voz alta.  
-Así es hijo, el ministerio la tomó prestada – Kingsley hiso un gesto con sus dedos señalando las comillas sobre la palabra prestada. Miró a Ginny – ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Un poco mejor – La chica había dejado de temblar, pero aún estaba algo aturdida – Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?  
-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – le dijo él consternado – Solo llegué para hacer el escudo, del resto te encargaste tú.  
Los ojos de Ginny brillaron un momento y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.  
-No se que hice – se miraba las palmas de las manos y luego el dorso – No debería haber hecho eso. Pero te estaba por asesinar Harry. Lo siento.  
-Hiciste lo correcto, salvaste mi vida – Kingsley miraba la escena sin entender de que hablaban – Era necesario. Tranquila Ginny. No va a suceder nada malo.  
Harry trataba de calmar a su novia. El estaba aún más preocupado por lo que había sucedido. Nunc había visto a Ginny realizar magia tan fuerte y menos una tan violenta.  
Kingsley acercó dos sillas más a donde estaban parados junto a Ginny. Con un movimiento de varita invocó tres grandes tazas las cuales humeaban aroma a café.  
-Necesito que me digan que fue exactamente lo que sucedió – Dijo tranquilamente Kingsley. Dio un sorbo a su café y añadió – No me asombra que los hayan atacado, lo que me preocupa es como pasaron nuestra seguridad.  
-¿Seguridad? – Inquirió Harry intrigado.  
-Siempre hay alguien cerca de Grimmauld Place por si alguien intenta algo. – Kingsley hablaba con demasiada calma para el gusto de Harry. Le hacía recordar a cuando Dumbledore lo sacaba de quicio. Kingsley continuó – Es por tú seguridad, aunque sabemos que puedes defenderte, que siempre alguien vigila por donde andas.  
Harry prefirió ignorar por el momento el hecho de que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo constantemente.  
-Ginny, quieres contarnos que sucedió – dijo el Ministro ahora como si estuviera dándole una orden.  
-No recuerdo del todo – dijo la chica. Su voz ahora era calmada y su rostro estaba seco. Había dejado de llorar en silencio – Esa misma mañana invité a Luna y Neville que estaban cerca a que vinieran a visitarnos.  
Harry la miró con una pregunta en su cara.  
-No, no invité a Hermione, se supone estaba en Australia por esta semana. Fue a visitar a sus padres. – le respondió Ginny antes de que él pudiera preguntar – Cuando llegó con los chicos me había olvidado de ese detalle. Fuimos a la cocina y sucedió todo muy deprisa.  
Ginny miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar algún detalle más.  
-¿Que fue lo que sucedió allí Ginny? – le preguntó Kingsley unos segundos después.  
-Hermione esperó a que estuvieran sentados los chicos y los atacó, Neville cayó primero. Luna intentó defenderse – Harry recordó el grito que había escuchado mientras estaba arriba – Hermione la atacó y la desmayó para luego tratar de atacarme a mí. Me defendí como pude, estaba por tirarme otro hechizo cuando apareció Harry.  
Ginny se quedó callada. Harry tomó su mano y continuó hablando él.  
-Bajé corriendo y vi la escena. Hice un escudo entre ellos y la bruja me atacó a mí. Fue una maldición asesina, eso seguro. Ginny rompió el escudo atacando a la bruja que cayó al instante.  
-¿Rompiste el escudo de Harry? – preguntó asombrado Kingsley – ¡Por Merlín!  
-Iba a asesinarlo. – dijo Ginny en modo de defensa con un hilo de voz. No quería pensar en eso. No lo hubiera podido soportar nunca. No, sin Harry no.

Cerca de la madrugada Kingsley convenció a Ginny de que durmiera. Harry la acompañó a la habitación de arriba. El cuarto estaba impecable y la cama por lo visto nunca había sido usada.  
Ginny se recostó con Harry sentado a su lado mientras jugaba de forma dulce con su cabello. Ella lo miraba desde abajo y observaba su rostro. Veía el cansancio que tenía su novio, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la preocupación del él por ella. Hasta que no se durmiera no se iba a ir.

-Ginny, realmente lo siento – le dijo él con un tono de dolor en la voz – No tienes por qué sufrir estas cosas.  
-No digas eso, por favor – le dijo ella y tomó la mano de Harry que jugaba con su pelo y la puso en su pecho para abrazarla – Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes. Estoy contigo pase lo que pase.  
Admiraba eso de Ginny. Pese a todo lo que le había sucedido por su culpa a ella y su familia ella seguía de pié junto a él. No importaba qué pasara, ella siempre había estado. De cerca o de lejos. Pero estaba y soportaba todo.  
-No es tu culpa – le dijo ella como si leyera su mente – Es mi decisión, estoy aquí contigo porque quiero. Nadie me obliga. Es simplemente porque te amo.  
-Yo también Ginny – le dijo él y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – Ahora duerme, mañana podremos hablar más tranquilos. Descansa bonita.  
Harry se quedó con ella casi por dos horas hasta que Ginny cayó completamente dormida. La miró un rato, preguntándose que había hecho el para merecerla. Por momentos pensaba que era más de lo que realmente merecía.

-¿Está dormida? – le preguntó Kingsley cuando Harry bajó al living.  
-Si, estaba realmente cansada – le dijo él – Fueron demasiadas emociones por un solo día.  
-Imagino que tú también estás cansado.  
-No tanto, más bien estoy preocupado por lo que sucedió – Harry se sentó en el sofá y miraba Kingsley que estaba parado frente a él – ¿Hubo noticias de quién era esa mujer?  
-Aún no sé nada. Estoy a la espera de noticias de parte de Grinn. – Ahora Kingsley tomó asiento frente al chico – ¿Sucedió algo particular en algún momento, algo que te haya llamado la atención?  
Harry pensó por un momento, hasta que su cara se transformó completamente.  
-¡Malfoy! – dijo casi en un grito. Como no se había dado cuenta antes. Había estado en su casa la misma mañana que todo había sucedido. Kingsley lo miraba con los ojos abiertos – Estuvo en casa esa mañana. Vino a decirme que su padre planeaba fugarse de Azkaban, y que algo estaba sucediendo.  
-¿Fue a pedir tu ayuda? – El Ministro trataba de entender pero no lo lograba.  
-Sí. Pero ahora dudo que haya sido cierto lo que dijo – Harry recordó la expresión de Malfoy al ver a Ginny esa misma mañana – Su actitud cambió completamente después de ver a Ginny en casa.  
-¿Crees que fue a ver si ella estaba allí? ¿Qué fue mentira lo que te dijo?  
-¡Es obvio! – Exclamó Harry. Ahora entendía la visita del rubio – Nunca dejaría entrar a nadie a la casa. Pero a Malfoy, luego de lo sucedido durante la batalla no lo consideré peligroso. ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!  
-Harry, relájate – le dijo Kingsley – No tenías forma de saberlo. Y realmente no sabemos con certeza lo que buscaban.  
-A mi no me buscaban, de eso estoy seguro – dijo Harry – Si no hubiera esperado a que yo apareciera en la cocina y me hubiera matado allí mismo.  
-Eso es cierto. Antes de seguir sacando conclusiones vamos a esperar a que nos lleguen noticias de Grinn, yo debo regresar. No falta mucho para el amanecer y el Ministro debe estar en el Ministerio. – Kingsley se puso de pié – Debo pedirte que bajo ningún concepto abanonden la casa. Yo me encargaré de avisarles a Arthur y a Molly de lo sucedido. Ahora descansa Harry, la casa es segura y solo Grinn y yo sabemos de ella. El encantamiento es seguro.  
-Por favor Kingsley – dijo Harry – Si sabes algo avísame, no soporto estar escondido y menos sin saber que es lo que está sucediendo.  
- Lo haré – El Ministro caminó hacia la puerta – Lo vamos a resolver. Enviaré a alguien durante el día. Te lo reitero, no salgas por ningún motivo.

El mago desapareció sin abrir la puerta. Harry se quedó mirando la nada por unos momentos con su mente completamente en blanco.  
Sin pensarlo se puso de pié y movió su varita. Las luces se apagaron y el subió hacia la habitación.  
Solo se escuchaban sus pasos y a lo lejos el ruido del viento.  
Se recostó junto a su novia, que dormía profundamente y comenzó a cavilar y tratar de hilar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Una bruja que no conocía se hacía pasar por su amiga y atacaba a Ginny en su propia casa. ¿Cuál era la necesidad? Si lo que buscaban era a él podrían haberlo hecho en cualquier momento. Y si era a ella, no quería imaginarlo pero lo hiso, la podrían haber atacado cuando estaba en la Madriguera o en el callejón Diagon cuando fue a comprar su lechuza.  
A eso le sumaba la aparición de Malfoy, luego de mucho tiempo sin noticias de él. Debía buscarlo y aclarar ese punto.  
No importa cómo, se dijo Harry a si mismo, debía ir tras Malfoy y conseguir la verdad de alguna forma. Si alguien sabía que era lo que pasaba era él.  
El sueño lo venció lentamente y cayó profundamente dormido, con su varita en la mano, mientras el sol se alzaba detrás de la cortina. La noche había terminado y un día comenzaba cuando él se durmió con la imagen de Malfoy aquella mañana en su casa.


	8. Capítulo 7 Hacia Londres

Cuando Harry despertó apenas podía moverse en la cama. El cansancio se había apoderado por completo de él y sus músculos tardaban en responderle. Se giró sobre si mismo y buscó al tacto los anteojos en la mesa de luz. Cuando los tuvo puestos, tardó unos segundos hasta que su visión se acomodó. Miró a su lado y vio el lugar de Ginny vacío.  
Rápidamente se paró, aún vestido como se había acostado la noche anterior, y entre mareos matutinos bajó las escaleras.  
No había signos de su novia por ningún lado. Preocupado, revisó la cocina mientras la llamaba, luego la sala de estar.  
-Harry? – Dijo una voz detrás de él chico – ¿Estás bien?  
-Ginny, me has matado del susto – Harry sintió como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo. Ginny salía del pequeño cuarto que usaban como alacena en la casa. Él se acercó y la saludo con un beso - ¿Qué se supone estabas haciendo?  
-Algo para desayunar, estoy que me muero – le dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la cocina - ¿Quieres algo?  
Harry notaba que Ginny además de estar mucho mas tranquila también se la notaba como más segura. Esa mañana para ella era como si nada hubiera pasado, o por lo menos, el miedo que había sentido el día anterior se hubiera ido completamente.  
-Lo que haya – le contestó el sentándose en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Increíblemente bien. Necesitaba dormir – Ella estaba colocando café en una jarra - ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa?  
-Sinceramente no lo sé. Kingsley me pidió que no saliéramos de aquí hasta nueva orden – Ginny le sirvió café – Hoy va a enviar a alguien con información.  
-¡Genial! – el tono de Ginny fue completamente sarcástico – No podemos salir y tenemos que esperar. Esto me recuerda a algo.  
-No se por qué lo dices – rió Harry. Amaba cuando Ginny se molestaba por algo, porque pese a todo no perdía su humor. Salvo ayer, se recordó Harry – Esto está muy rico. Buen café.  
Ginny rió. Era horrible preparando café y Harry lo sabía, pero igual siempre le insistía con que estaba rico. Era algo que hacían a menudo. Cosas cotidianas que ambos se habían acostumbrado a compartir desde que ella había terminado el colegio.  
El mediodía estaba llegando cuando ambos estaban sentados todavía en la cocina conversando. No tenían nada para hacer mientras aguardaban. Ginny había buscado algún libro pero todo lo que había encontrado le resultaba aburrido. Odiaba la historia. Harry mientras tanto había intentado sin éxito convertir una tabla en un televisor Muggle. Lograba la forma, pero le faltaba un pequeño detalle, el interior.  
-Aunque sea podríamos mirar un noticiero – le dijo el chico ante la mirada de consternación de su novia.  
-¡Harry! Mira – le dijo Ginny señalando hacia la ventana. Dos figuras se veían detrás de la cortinas, caminando por el pequeño sendero desde la calle a la cabaña. Sus capas ondeaban a sus espaldas por le viento.  
-Ginny, ve arriba, no hagas ruido – le dijo él. Ella iba a oponerse, pero vio la mirada de Harry y reaccionó en un segundo y subió escaleras arriba.  
Las dos figuras se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Una sacó su varita, Harry hiso lo miso mientras intentaba ver con más claridad a través de la cortina. Dos suaves golpes en la puerta lo desubicaron.  
-¿Harry? – preguntó una voz muy conocida por el chico – Abre por favor.  
-¿Bill? – Harry gritó el nombre. Alguien familiar cerca suyo representaba mucho. Luego dudó – Como puedo…?  
-Te vas a casar con mi hermana, y de eso, luego tengo que hablar contigo pequeña sabandija – dijo casi riendo el colorado desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Por Merlín, déjense de jugar ustedes dos, no es seguro que estemos afuera – La melodía de la voz que había hablado le confirmó a Harry que todo estaba bien. Era Fleur, la esposa de Bill. Harry giró el pomo de la puerta y del otro lado, el pelirrojo y su mujer sonreían abiertamente. Fleur se acercó a abrazarlo y volvió a hablar con su gracioso acento francés – Tanto tiempo Harry. Estoy realmente feliz de verte. Aunque preferiría fuera en otra situación.  
Bill y Fleur entraron, Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta echando llave. Sabía que no serviría de nada si un mago intentaba ingresar a la casa, pero era la costumbre.  
-¡Bill! – Ginny se había asomado por la escalera para espiar quienes eran los que estaban allí. – No sabes lo que te extrañamos.  
-Bueno, pues aquí me tienen – La sonrisa de Bill era radiante. – Y a Fleur también.  
Harry lo s hiso pasar hacia el living donde se podrían sentar más cómodos. Bill se sentó junto a su novia y Harry hiso lo mismo en el sillón frente a ellos.  
-¿Cómo es que están ustedes aquí? – les preguntó Ginny  
-Nuestro amigo en común nos ha enviado – dijo Bill aun sonriendo – Kingsley nos mandó a llamar, a mí y a algunas otras personas. Parece que encontraste algo grande Harry.  
-¿Ha? – La cara de Harry estaba desfigurada - ¿Qué fue lo que encontré?  
-Oh, lo siento. – La sonrisa se borro de su cara – Veo que aún nadie te a contado nada.  
-Estamos encerrados aquí desde ayer. Y antes de eso, alguien quiso hacerme ir al otro lado – dijo Ginny molesta mirando a su hermano.  
-Lo sé, Kingsley me puso al tanto de todo. Por eso que estoy aquí. Más bien estamos. – Bill se acomodó aún mas en el sofá, si es que eso era posible. Eso molestó a Harry. Por qué la gente estaba cómoda y tranquila. No dijo nada sino que siguió escuchando a Bill. – Nuestro amigo, el Ministro, nos ha mandado a llamar a todos. Si, a la orden es a la que me refiero. Según lo que me ha dicho, parece que hay algo extraño sucediendo alrededor, bastante extraño.  
-¡Por dios alguien puede ser más especifico? – Harry se había exasperado – Estoy completamente harto de escuchar palabras vacías. Necesito que alguien me diga algo.  
Ginny lo pasó su brazo alrededor de abrazándolo, o más bien, conteniéndolo.  
-Si supiéramos que es lo que sucede, ya te lo habríamos dicho. Solo tenemos información suelta. Nada más.  
-¿Saben algo de la bruja que nos atacó? – preguntó Ginny.  
-Si, eso es lo que veníamos a decirles. – le dijo Fleur – Hay información sobre eso.  
-La bruja que los atacó se llama Lisette Nott. – Harry abrió los ojos atento – Es un pariente de Nott, quien habrás escuchado escapó de su camino a Azkabán. La poca información que obtuvimos de ella, cosa que no fue fácil, fue el porqué los atacó.  
-Sigue – dijo Harry.  
-Iba por Ginny – La cara de Bill estaba esta vez aún más seria que antes – No iba a asesinarla, debía llevarla.  
-¿Supongo que no pudieron averiguar a donde? – Harry estaba seguro de eso, era como en los libros, se dijo, nunca las cosas fáciles.  
-Sabemos a dónde debía llevarla, pero eso nos llevó a un callejón sin salida. Iban a llevarla a la casa de los Malfoy. – Antes de que Harry comenzara a decir nada, Ginny lo apretó aun más fuerte y Bill continuó hablando – Malfoy se ha dado a la fuga, la última vez que lo vieron fue en tu casa, y los únicos que lo vieron fueron ustedes.  
-¿Pero por qué a mí? – pregunto Ginny. Adelantándose a la pregunta de Harry  
-Debe ser para llegar a mi – Harry ya no lo creía probable pero era la única opción que se le ocurría.  
-Harry, ella te hubiera matado ahí mismo – Ginny se estremeció al decir eso. No quería recordarlo – Lo sabes, por eso hice lo que hice.  
-Eso aún no lo sabemos. Por eso es que la orden fue convocada nuevamente – dijo Bill – No quedamos muchos, pero estoy seguro que aún hay gente en quien confiar alrededor nuestro. En primera medida el Ministerio va a lanzar un pedido de captura para Draco Malfoy, Nott y cualquiera que se apellide Nott. Kingsley me pidió específicamente que te proporcionemos toda la seguridad que podamos. Y no te quitemos un ojo de encima Harry.  
-Es a Ginny a quien quieren, y eso es lo que más miedo me da – dijo Harry notando como el pánico de esa idea aparecía en su tono.  
-Voy a estar bien – dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermano y a Harry sucesivamente. Ella era fuerte, podía tolerar todo eso. –  
¿Qué se supone vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?  
-Volver a Grimmauld Place seguro que no – acotó Harry – Pero no piensen que nos vamos a quedar aquí encerrados.  
-Tranquilo Harry. Nos vamos hacia un lugar más seguro – le dijo Bill – Además no creo que quieras pasar tu cumpleaños aquí encerrado.  
-¿Dónde nos vamos? – preguntó Ginny. No quería quedarse allí.  
-Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo Ginny – le dijo su hermano – Hay algo que es seguro. Por algún motivo Lissette Nott estaba yendo a buscarte. Junto con la Orden, el Ministerio, va a averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. Pero por el momento, ustedes dos van a ir a un lugar seguro.  
Harry y Ginny se miraron. Un lugar seguro para Harry era algún lugar alejado del universo donde no existiera nada. Si había aprendido algo era que la seguridad no existía.  
-¿Hogwarts? – preguntó ingenuamente Harry.  
Bill Rió.  
-No, van a ir a un lugar donde se les pueda perder el rastro fácilmente. Lo hemos conversado con Kingsley antes de venir hacia aquí, y lo mejor es que vayan a una casa en Londres. – Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Bill continuó – No los vamos a aislar del mundo, solamente mantenerlos en un lugar seguro hasta tener idea de que va todo esto.  
-¿Nos están exiliando? – Gritó Ginny  
-Ginny, cálmate – le dijo Harry abrazándola ahora él a ella - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
Para Harry eso representaba tener que esconderse, pero si las cosas estaban complicadas como aparentaban, no había nada más seguro para Ginny. Hasta que supieran algo, estar lejos, iba a ser lo mejor para ella. 'Y una tortura para mí' pensó Harry.  
-El que sea necesario – puntualizó Bill de forma adusta – Mas tarde iremos a la Madriguera por tus cosas Ginny. Papá y Mamá saben de esto, y están de acuerdo.  
¿Cuándo habían hablado todos? Se preguntó Harry. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba enterado, por lo menos aquellos que debían saberlo. Recordó lo efectivos que eran los sistemas de comunicación de la orden.  
-Harry, ¿Podemos hablar? – La voz de Ginny lo sobresaltó por algún motivo. Era dulce y autoritaria a la vez. – A solas.

Billy Fleur se fueron hacia la cocina dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos. Ginny tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo llevó escaleras arriba. No quería que nadie escuchara salvo su novio.  
Ginny se notaba molesta, casi enojada. Harry lo percibió y se puso tenso. El se sentó en la cama y ella se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados.  
-Harry por Merlín no quiero irme – le dijo ella en tono de suplica. El hubiera jurado que iba a gritarle – No quiero postergar todo por un supuesto.  
-Pero no es ningún supuesto – le dijo Harry. Trató de sonar tranquilo y relajado, cosa que no logró muy bien. Esta vez ella no debía convencerlo como lo lograba siempre – Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, que Nott iba por ti no es ningún supuesto. Lo mejor es irnos. Además no va a ser por siempre, vamos a estar cerca de todos y es solo un tiempo. Cuando sepan que es lo que está pasando vamos a ir por ellos, y problema resuelto. Esto no puede durar mucho.  
-¿Cómo es que estás seguro de ello?  
-Ginny, amor, antes había algo que ellos seguían, tenían a Lord Voldemort como estandarte y la guerra contra los sangres sucias. Tenían un objetivo claro – Harry se asombró por su tono – Ahora solo les queda esconderse y tratar de complicarle la vida al resto. Vamos a estar bien. Al menos ahora vamos a estar juntos.  
Harry sabía que había sonado poco convincente. No creía esas palabras que había dicho. El quería estar junto con los aurores, junto a la orden, buscando respuestas y a quienes estaban detrás de ellas. Odiaba tener que esconderse, pero ahora no lo hacía por él. Esta vez era diferente, lo único que tenía en su mente era a Ginny. Si algo le llegaba a suceder, no se lo podría perdonar. Porque al fin y al cabo, pensaba Harry, todo lo que estaba pasando era en el fondo su culpa. Él había derrotado a Voldemort, el había hecho que los magos oscuros lo persiguieran. Pensó en lo que Dumbledore le hubiera dicho si escuchaba esos pensamientos. Por momentos lo extrañaba. Si Dumbledore hubiera estado allí sabría cómo llevar las cosas sin tener que mandarlos tan lejos.  
-¿Harry? – Ginny estaba ahora a su lado mirándolo fijo – ¿En qué piensas?  
-En que debemos irnos. Por favor Ginny, no hagamos esto más complicado. - le dijo el saliendo de sus cavilaciones – Hagamos de cuenta que es una Luna de Miel por adelantado.  
Ginny lo miro levantando una ceja.  
-Hermosas vacaciones – dijo ella irónica – En Londres, escondidos, sin conocer a nadie. Genial. Y por sobre todo, rodeada de Muggles.  
-¿Cuál es el problema con los Muggles?  
-Hacen todo más difícil de lo que es.  
-Inventaron el pañal descartable – le dijo Harry recuperando su humor de a poco. Aunque fuera debían reírse de la situación – Además, piensa que vamos a estar los dos solos.  
Harry le dio un beso y vio como la pelirroja sonreía disimuladamente.

Los preparativos para irse a Londres fueron rápidos. El viaje a la madriguera lo hicieron por Aparición y en unos momentos ya tenían todo listo. Las cosas de Harry fueron llevadas por Kreacher hasta la madriguera, entre ellas, su capa de invisibilidad. Molly y Arthur estaban tranquilos, más de lo que Harry había imaginado. Sin ir más lejos, era de su hija de la que estaban hablando, pero ambos insistían en que, por más que les asustara la situación, era lo más seguro para todos.  
Pese a todo lo que sucedía Molly insistió en que la boda debía hacerse igual, y que ella iba a seguir realizando todos los preparativos necesarios para celebrarla. De ser posible, en septiembre, para lo cual faltaba realmente poco.  
Antes de que partieran hacia su destino Harry y Ginny estaban conversando en su habitación cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.  
-Harry, querido, Kingsley quiere hablar contigo – le dijo Molly sin abrir la puerta. Fuera lo que estuviera sucediendo en esa habitación ella no quería saberlo.  
La puerta se abrió y Harry bajó dejando a Molly y Ginny allí. En el comedor estaba el Ministro, vestido con una túnica violeta y la cara llena de marcas de cansancio. Sus ojeras eran gigantes y el pendiente no estaba.

-Kingsley – lo saludó el chico estrechando sus manos.  
-Harry, querido – lo saludó Kingsley – Lamento realmente que esto esté sucediendo. Pero sobre todo tú sabes que esto es lo mejor para ambos. Vengo a decirte que tenemos una pista de donde puede estar Draco Malfoy. Hasta ahora, es lo único que nos puede llevar a saber que es lo que sucede.  
-¿Dónde? – preguntó Harry. Una pista era una pista. Y más si podía aclarar algo.  
-El departamento de Aurores está siguiendo un rastro en las afueras de Londres. Tenemos a toda su familia bajo vigilancia y a su padre lo tenemos vigilado por si llega a escapar. – Kingsley sonaba cansado, pero al menos le daba ánimos al chico – Ahora Harry, debo pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado y toma esto.  
Kingsley le dio un bolso de mano.  
- Allí tienes documentos Muggles para Ginny. Tú ya tienes, pero ella es maga. También tienen dinero y la dirección de su nueva casa. Estando rodeado de Muggles al menos no van a ser reconocidos.  
Harry vio una tarjeta de identificación, un registro de conducir y una considerable cantidad de dinero Muggle como para sobrevivir un año entero.  
-No creo que Ginny vaya a conducir un carro – rió Harry – y espero no tener que usar tanto dinero.  
-Al menos, mientras estén allí, traten de pasarla bien. Van a estar cerca de todos, pero lo suficientemente escondidos. Además siempre va a haber alguien vigilando. – Kingsley le dio un abrazo a Harry – Nos mantendremos en contacto.

La despedida fue más rápida de lo que Harry pensó. Arthur y Molly los acompañaron fuera, mientras Billy y Fleur ya se habían ido a su casa. Al no estar ni Ron ni George, la casa estaba vacía y silenciosa.  
Arthur se acercó a Harry sin que ninguna de las dos Weasleys escuchara.  
-Cuídala mucho Harry – le dijo casi en un susurro.  
-Tiene mi palabra – le dijo el chico.  
Harry y Ginny se tomaron de la mano, mientras con la otra sostenían sus valijas. Como si el vacío los succionaran ambos desaparecieron dejando a Arthur y Molly solos en la madriguera.


	9. Capitulo 8 Una vez mas

La Historia se repite.

-Ted – gritó Andrómeda asomándose por la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín de la casa – Ted por favor, ¿puedes subir y ver si Teddy duerme?  
Ted Tonks se dio la vuelta mientras una pala excavaba sola frente a él. Miró a su esposa que le había gritado algo, pero no llegó a comprender que. Se acercó hacia la casa caminando lentamente mientras que con su varita hacía que la pala se detuviese.  
-¿Cariño? No te escuché – le dijo su Marido mientras la miraba desde fuera.  
-Sube a ver si Teddy aún duerme por favor – le repitió su mujer.

Andrómeda y Ted Tonks se habían hecho cargo de la tutela de Teddy Remus Lupin, el hijo de Nymphadora y Remus. Para ellos representaba mantener cierta parte de su hija viva entre ellos. Era su nieto y pese a todas las dificultades que les traía el pequeño, ellos eran felices con él.  
Harry por su lado, había oficiado de padrino, yendo a visitar a su ahijado cada vez que podía, y el pequeño se había encariñado rápidamente con el chico y por sobre todo con la pelirroja quien solía acompañarlo.  
Teddy era un chico fuerte, con apenas dos años, ya demostraba tener la misma facilidad de su madre para cambiar de apariencia. Según su humor su pelo cambiaba de un rojo furioso a un negro azabache o su nariz cambiaba de forma. El pequeño se divertía solo frente a un espejo jugando con su apariencia, cosa que asustaba un poco a sus abuelos.  
Ted trasladó su cuerpo por las escaleras hacia la habitación del pequeño al que encontró, en vez de dormido en su cuna, jugando con una pequeña caja musical. El crío lo miró a su abuelo y le sonrió como siempre le hacía.  
-Una vez más fuera de la cuna… vamos a tener que atarte pequeño escapista – le dijo Ted al niño como si este entendiera algo. Por lo menos, la melodía de la voz de su abuelo lo hiso reír.  
El crio se paró y tambaleándose fue al encuentro de Ted, quien lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó escaleras abajo para que tomara su leche, habitual a esas horas de la tarde, así podía esperar la cena.

-Veo que estaba despierto – le dijo su mujer a Ted mientras tomaba a Teddy en brazos - ¿O el abuelo te despertó pequeñín?  
El crio estiraba las manos hacia donde estaba su leche en la mesada.  
-Ya, ya. Toma – le dijo su abuela mientras le daba su biberón. Teddy, sentado en su silla tomó su bebida con las dos manos y casi sin respirar la terminó completa.  
-Bien, veo que tenía hambre – dijo riendo Andrómeda, luego miró a su marido – ¿Sabes si Harry vendrá este fin de semana? Hace rato que no lo vemos.  
-No he hablado con él, pero por lo que me dijo Bill hace tres días tuvieron que irse con Ginny hacia algún lugar, no recuerdo donde me dijo, por asuntos del Ministerio – le contestó Ted mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño.  
-Entonces ha comenzado a trabajar con ellos – Un tono de disgusto se marcó en la voz de Andrómeda. Ella aún consideraba en cierta forma que si el Ministerio se hubiera hecho cargo de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort en el momento que correspondía su Hija estaría viva para poder ver crecer a su hijo. – Pobre chico.  
-Andrómeda, sabes que ese era su deseo – dijo en tono de reproche su marido – Harry es un buen chico, y sea lo que sea que está haciendo en este momento, es seguro por el bien de todos.  
Andrómeda ignoró el comentario de su marido y tomó a Teddy en brazos para luego dárselo a Ted.  
-Ve a jugar con el niño arriba, voy a preparar la cena – le dijo.

El aroma de una carne al horno estaba invaidendo toda la casa y la noche había empezado a caer hacía unos minutos. Teddy jugaba con su abuelo en la habitación del niño mientras Andrómeda servía la mesa para que cenaran. Al chico le había preparado una papilla de vegetales, lo cual, parecía ser su plato favorito.  
-¡Ted, Teddy! – les gritó Andrómeda desde el pié de la escalera – A cenar.  
-Ahí vamos – Ted se puso de pié. El chico seguía jugando con sus muñecos y su abuelo fue hacia la ventana a correr las cortinas.  
Al mirar hacia afuera algo le llamó la atención. Frente a la casa, del otro lado del camino algo no cuadraba. Debajo del cerezo que habían plantado vio unas sombras extrañas. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron en señal de advertencia.  
Buscó entre sus ropas su varita, pero no la tenía. 'La dejé en la habitación' se dijo Ted.  
Tomó al niño y lo puso en la cuna.  
-No hagas ruido – le dijo – nada de ruido.  
Ted Tonks volvió hacia la ventana y vio que las figuras ya no estaban allí, estaban entrando en su patio delantero.  
Corrió hacia su habitación en busca de su varita. Por un momento pensó en correr escaleras abajo, su mujer estaba allí, sola. Pero no lo hiso, necesitaba tener una varita a mano. Los viejos hábitos, de tiempos oscuros anteriores, le dijeron que debía estar armado, por las dudas.  
Volvió a la habitación donde estaba el niño e hiso un encantamiento en su cuna, la cual con el niño incluído, despareció de la vista. Siempre había sido bueno haciendo encantamientos desilusionadores. Corriendo se encaminó hacia la parte inferior de la casa.  
Cuando puso un pié en la escalera para comenzar a bajar, un grito le heló la sangre. La voz de Andrómeda gritaba su nombre a puro pulmón mientras una explosión aún resonaba en la casa.  
La puerta principal había caído entera, y tres figuras vestidas de negro entraban violentamente hacia el interior.  
Ted había comenzado a bajar, pero solo logró llegar hasta la mitad. Se quedó congelado al ver a una de las figruas apuntar su varita hacia su mujer y como un rayo de luz verde salía despedido hacia ella.  
Otro grito resonó en la casa, solo que esta vez era el quien gritaba de dolor. Su mujer de tantos años, había sido muerta allí, frente a él.  
Como pudo, apuntó su varita hacia uno de los tres. A penas había comenzado a formular el hechizo cuando otro haz de luz verde lo tocó en su pecho.  
La caída resonó, cuando su cuerpo tocó finalmente el piso.


	10. Capitulo 9 La casa del Bosque

Harry tenía la mirada perdida, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, sentado en una silla sin dejar de castigarse.  
Había sido su culpa, estaba seguro, todo aquello tenía que ser por él. Su mente vagaba más allá del tiempo y numeraba una por una todas las tragedias en las que se había visto envuelto.  
Primero sus padres, luego Cedric Diggory. Más tarde su padrino, Albus Dumbledore, Ojo Loco, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, y Dobby.  
Todos habían estado para él cuando lo necesitó. Lo habían ayudado desde un primer momento, sin dudar un solo segundo.  
Ahora, Andrómeda y Ted habían sido asesinados.  
Un ardor le recorría el cuerpo y su estomago solo quería vomitar la nada. Quería correr, patear e insultar a todo lo que se le cruzara.  
Necesitaba romper algo, para luego darse cuenta que eso no lo ayudaría en nada. Pero lo necesitaba.  
La ira y la tristeza se chocaban en su mente, peleando el primer lugar en su lista de sentimientos. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no caían. No lograba conseguirlo.  
A su alrededor, las caras no eran mejores.  
Pese a necesitarlo, Ginny no se animaba a acercarse a Harry. Los ojos de la chica estaban rojos y en su cara se veía el dolor que sentía por el chico.  
Ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no podía decirle nada. No la iba a escuchar. No en ese estado. Simplemente podía estar allí, a su lado, sufriendo en silencio por él.  
Arthur y Molly, no cabían en sus cabales, con respecto a lo que había sucedido. Si bien nunca habían compartido demasiado junto a los Tonks, sentían un gran cariño hacia el matrimonio. Y su pérdida les dolía profundamente. Sobre todo, porque las circunstancias en que había sucedido aquello, eran horrorosas.  
A unos metros de donde estaban Harry y los Weasley varias personas conversaban con un tono de voz casi inaudible pero acalorado. Entre ellos resaltaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, Diane Jones y Robert Grinn, ambos aurores ya entrados en edad.

La noticia había llegado al Ministerio unas horas después del acontecimiento. Una vecina había oído los ruidos y dio aviso. Cuando los miembros del Ministerio llegaron a la casa de los Tonks, lo único que encontraron fue una escena espantosa.  
El matrimonio muerto y el llanto de un pequeño a todo pulmón escaleras arriba. Nadie entendía como era que había sobrevivido.  
Cuando Kingsley fue notificado del homicidio, puso al niño al cuidado de Arthur y Molly Weasley, y envió un grupo de Aurores a trasladar a Harry y Ginny hacia la Madriguera sin que se les informara que era lo que había sucedido.  
Al aparecerse en la casa, Harry vio que había mucha más gente de la que esperaba y un bebé le llamó la atención. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a su ahijado, durmiendo en brazos de Molly.  
La comprensión de lo sucedido tardó en llegarle a su cerebro unos segundos. Arthur fue quien le dio la noticia.  
Harry explotó en un ataque de ira hasta que Ginny logró calmarlo antes de que alguien le lanzara un hechizo.  
Y allí estaba, sentado tratando de comprender, mareado, y enfermo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kingsley dejó de conversar con los aurores y giró sobre si mismo para caminar hacia Harry. El ministro se veía agotado, donde antes había una cara amistosa y jovial, ahora solo podían verse signos de cansancio.  
Harry sintió una mano que se apoyó sobre su hombro, pero no pudo identificar de quien era hasta que escuchó una voz profunda y segura.  
-Harry, ven conmigo – le dijo Kingsley desde atrás con su mano apoyada en el hombro del chico. A veces, un simple contacto sincero infunde mucha mas confianza que las palabras, y Kingsley sabía eso. – Necesito hablemos un momento.  
El chico no dijo nada pero se levantó de la silla y siguió al ministro hacia el living de los Weasley.  
Allí estaban sentados los dos aurores, en silencio, por lo visto aguardando a que Kingsley hablara primero.

-Toma asiento – le dijo Kingsley a Harry señalándole el sofá donde años atrás había recibido la herencia de Dumbledore. Harry se sentó pero siguió en silencio. No sabía que decir. – Realmente sentimos lo que sucedió con los Tonks Harry. Pero lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos en este momento.  
Harry miró a los tres, con un dejo de confusión en su rostro.  
-¿Qué significa eso? – inquirió el chico.  
-Significa que debemos tomar algunas decisiones, bastante importantes. Y como ahora eres miembro del departamento de aurores, y este caso te influye demasiado debemos aclarar algunas cosas. – Kingsley hablaba pausadamente – El primer punto que quiero tocar y que realmente me preocupa, es el destino del pequeño Teddy.  
-Se va a quedar conmigo – Harry casi rugió las palabras. No quería que su ahijado pasara lo mismo que él había sufrido. Toda su vida alejado de su padrino.  
-Era lo que pensaba – dijo tranquilamente el ministro, pasando por alto el exabrupto de Harry – Ten en cuenta, que no es solo una decisión tuya Harry, creo que deberías conversarlo con la señorita Weasley.  
Por primera vez en el último tiempo Harry sintió que había algo que tenía mas valor que su novia. No por ello, Ginny era menos importante, pero pasara lo que pasara, Teddy iba a tener un un hogar como el que se merecía.  
-Bien, ahora Harry, si me permites, tengo una noticia que quizá no te alegre, pero al menos nos va a mantener ocupados un tiempo. - Kingsley lo miraba a los ojos – Por este horrible suceso, se han puesto en alerta muchas personas, entre ellas la orden. Y gracias a eso hemos obtenido información de donde se encuentra actualmente el señor Malfoy.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Harry – ¿Lo encontraron?  
-Sabemos dónde está, pero lo tenemos vigilado. - Ahora Grinn era el que hablaba. El aurro miró a Kingsley – Insisto, debemos capturarlo ahora y ver qué es lo que sabe. Si se llega a ir vamos a quedarnos con las manos vacías.  
-¿Por qué aún no lo han capturado? - Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse mínimamente mejor. El hecho de tener algo de que aferrarse, tener un objetivo, lo ayudaba a no desmoronarse.  
- Porque estábamos esperándote a ti Harry – le dijo Dianne – En este momento lo tenemos vigilado, no se va a escapar. Y nos gustaría que nos acompañes.

El momento de comenzar a actuar había llegado, así lo veía Harry. Desde el primer ataque en Grimmauld Place, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo. Ahora iba a poder hacerlo.  
Los dos aurores y el Ministro conversaron con Harry al respecto de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Si bien el departamento de Aurores estaba más que atareado, los dos Aurores iban a trabajar junto a Harry y algunos miembros de la Orden para llegar al fondo de todo eso. El primer objetivo era capturar a Draco Malfoy para saber quién lo había enviado ese día a Grimmauld Place y por qué, ya que la Hermana de Nott no les había dado ninguna información útil.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo. – Le dijo Harry a su novia un rato después de la conversación con Kingsley y los Aurores. La chica lo miró y vio con cierta alegría que Harry tenía un brillo nuevo en los ojos.  
-Vamos a mi habitación – le dijo ella señalando la escalera.  
Subieron dejando a los Weasley con Teddy y los miembros del Ministerio.  
-¿Qué sucede? – le dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.  
Harry tenía cierto temor a como ella reaccionaría a lo que el tenía que decirle.  
-Es sobre Teddy – le dijo él. No tuvo que decir mucho más, por lo visto Ginny había comprendido la pregunta antes de que el la hiciera.  
-Se quedará con nosotros, supongo. – le dijo ella. Por su mente pasó una imagen de ellos dos paseando con Teddy por el callejón Diagon – No tienes que preocuparte por eso Harry, es lo mejor para el niño y sabes que yo lo adoro. Va a estar bien con nosotros.  
-Gracias – realmente Harry estaba agradecido por como Ginny solia entenderlo. A veces ni siquiera debía hablarle para decirle las cosas. Ella de alguna forma ya lo sabía.  
-Hay algo más ¿No es así? – Ginny levantó una ceja al decir eso e hiso que Harry viera a Molly reflejada en su rostro – ¿Qué es Harry?  
-Voy a trabajar con el Ministerio, eso ya lo sabes – le dijo el – Y vamos a ir a buscar a Malfoy.  
-¿Malfoy? – Ginny no entendía.  
-Por algún motivo estuvo esa mañana en Grimmauld Place, y si algo sabemos es que no fue a buscar ayuda. Estaba asegurándose de que estuvieras allí. – le contestó Harry. Estaban los dos sentados sobre la cama – Alguien lo debe haber enviado, y queremos saber quién ha sido.  
-¿Cuando irán?  
-Esta misma noche – Harry vio el miedo dibujarse en la cara de Ginny – No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. Iré con dos aurores experimentados, y alguien de la orden. No debes preocuparte.  
-Eso significa que no vamos a seguir escondidos – Si bien representaba cierto peligro, Ginny estaba contenta de que sea así.  
-Nos quedaremos en la Madriguera por unos días, luego volveremos a Grimmauld Place. Con Teddy – Harry no supo que fue la expresión de Ginny, por un momento dudó. - ¿Estás segura sobre esto?  
-¿Sobre qué? – le pregunto Ginny, pero no lo dejó contestar – Si te refieres a que vayamos a vivir juntos, nos casemos, y adoptemos a tu ahijado, si, estoy segura. La pregunta sería si tu estás seguro. Y si confías en que puedo hacerme cargo de Teddy.  
Harry sonrió al escuchar eso.  
-Si, estoy seguro. – No dudaba en lo más mínimo.

La noche cayó y en la casa solo estaban Los Weasley y Harry.  
Grinn le había dejado instrucciones de cómo llegar a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Londres donde se suponía se encontrarían para ir en busca de Draco Malfoy. Debía aparecerse, a las 11 de la noche por medio de un trasladador que le había dejado. Era una lata de atún oxidada casi por completo.  
Ginny se había llevado a Teddy a su habitación donde estuvo jugando un rato hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerla, por lo que intentó dormir al pequeño Teddy.  
Una hora después Ginny estaba completamente dormida junto a Teddy que miraba hacia el techo, completamente despierto pero sin moverse, como si no quisiera perturbar a la pelirroja.  
Harry se acercó a ambos, le dio un pequeño beso a Ginny y otro a Teddy.  
-Nos vemos más tarde – les dijo en un susurro. Teddy le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Harry bajó las escaleras y caminó haciendo el menor ruido posible hacia la cocina.  
Arthur estaba allí con una taza de café en la mano y miró al chico.  
-¿Duermen? – le preguntó el Weasley.  
-Pareciera que Teddy durmió a Ginny – Harry se sonrió al decir eso. Pese a todo eran una familia, no convencional, pero una familia al fin.  
-Ten cuidado Harry. Ginny es fuerte, pero si te sucediera algo no creo que pudiera seguir adelante. – Harry nunca hubiera creído que Arthur dijera algo así de su hija. No solía hablar de esa forma.  
El chico asintió gravemente y tomó la lata que estaba sobre la mesa. El aire lo tragó y lo llevó a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Qué demonios? – Harry lo dijo en voz alta, aunque su intención había sido solo pensarlo. Miro sus pies que estaban sobre un pequeño arroyuelo donde el agua estaba estancada rodeada por pastizales que casi lo cubrían por completo.  
Miró hacia todos lados, pero la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver más allá de unos pocos metros y eso gracias a que todavía quedaba un vestigio del cuarto de luna del dia anterior. Buscó entre su ropa y sacó la varita.  
_-¡Lumos! – _Con una sacudida el lugar donde estaba parado se iluminó.  
A su alrededor solo había pastos altos, pero ninguna señal de vida. Algo en su cerebro le dijo que no había estado bien encender la varita. Volvió a moverla y la luz se apagó.  
Si ese era el lugar donde debía aparecerse, se dijo Harry, allí iba a esperar. No quería cometer errores desde el primer momento.  
A los pocos minutos, cuando Harry estaba empezando a impacientarse una voz susurró desde algún lado.  
-Harry, ven. – Era una voz femenina – Sígueme  
Detrás de el, Dianne había aparecido en completo silencio haciéndolo sobresaltar, Harry apuntó con su varita hacia la Auror.  
-Te desarmaría solo mirándote Harry – le dijo con una sonrisa de costado – No tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos.  
Harry la siguió caminando detrás de ella entre los pastizales, hasta que la mano de Dianne cerró su puño indicándole que se detuviera. Ella apagó la luz de su varita y tomó al chico por la muñeca.  
-¿Por qué no nos aparecemos? – preguntó Harry mientras era guiado en la total oscuridad por Dianne.  
-Hay hechizos detectores por todos lados. Por lo visto o nos están esperando o son una parva de paranoicos- Dianne caminaba más rápido en dirección a unas sombras altas que parecían una arboleda.  
-¿Están? – Harry susurraba lo más bajo que podía, el silencio a su alrededor lo aturdía – ¿Hay alguien más con Malfoy?  
-Dos personas más. Grinn y Charlie los están vigilando a unos metros – le contestó Dianne. Ya estaban llegando al linde del bosque. Casi unos doscientos metros mas allá podían verse unas tenues luces que salían de una casa. – Por aquí.  
Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al otro lado del bosque. A Harry le llamó la atención la ausencia de animales, solo podía escucharse el viento mover algunas hojas, pero en ese lugar, no había nada vivo. Solo ellos.  
Al llegar al otro limite del bosque, Harry distinguió dos figuras agachadas que observaban una pequeña casa en el medio de la nada misma. Ni siquiera la cubría un árbol. Era un descampado, con pastos que no se cortaban hacía bastante tiempo, en el cual la casa resaltaba por las luces de una vela en el interior. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir dos que se movían.  
- Hola Harry – Dijeron a coro Grinn y Charlie sin mirarlo.  
-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Dianne a sus dos compañeros.  
-Aún nada, siguen discutiendo. – le respondió Charlie. En el interior las dos figuras movían los brazos y de vez en cuando se podía ver la silueta de una varita en las manos de una de las figuras.  
-¿Cuál es el plan? – preugntó Harry. En su interior, saber que las respuestas estaban a unos metros de él lo ponía ansioso.  
-Esperar a que salgan. No pueden quedarse allí por siempre. Cuando se separen iremos por ellos – Respondió Grinn autoritario.

Pasaron dos horas en las cuales los cuatro compañeros no quitaron la vista de la casa. La discusión que tenían las figuras dentro no había cesado, sino que estaba más acalorada. Ahora podían verse a tres personas, de las cuales Harry creyó reconocer a Malfoy por su barbilla puntiaguda.  
El tedio de la espera los estaba venciendo cuando varias cosas sucedieron en unos segundos.  
Un resplandor escarlata brilló en el interior de la casa. Se escuchó un grito de furia y luces rojas y azules comenzaron a brillar en el interior.  
-¡Vamos! – Gritó Grinn a sus compañeros – Antes de que se maten entre ellos.  
Grinn corrió directo hacia la puerta de entrada seguido por Charlie, Harry y Dianne a lo último. Cuando estaba a unos dos metros de la puerta Grinn sacudió su varita y las bisagras volaron en pedazos haciendo que la puerta cayera hacia dentro.  
-_¡Desmaius! – _Fue el primer hechizo pronunciado por los Aurores. Draco Malfoy cayó en el lugar donde estaba parado con la varita apuntando hacia una persona que estaba en el piso.  
Falta uno, pensó Harry. Miró hacia todos lados mientras Dianne y Charlie corrían escaleras arriba en busca de el que faltaba. Grinn buscaba con la vista hacia todos lados, al igual que Harry cuando una figura apareció detrás de ellos.  
-¡Avada Ked…! – El hombre no pudo terminar el hechizo. Estaba tan cerca de Harry, quien al no tener posibilidad de levantar su varita, hiso lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente. Su puño se incrustó en el rostro del mago que estaba por asesinarlo y lo hiso caer hacia atrás tambaleándose. Harry pudo levantar su varita y el hechizo le dio de lleno al mago que seguía caminando mareado hacia atrás.  
_-¡Desmaius!- _la varita de Harry brilló y el mago cayó inerte.

-La varita de adorno tienes hijo – le comentó Grinn sonriéndole. Luego gritó avisando a Dianne y Charlie - ¡Tenemos a los tres!  
-¿Dónde demonios estaba? – Era Dianne que había bajado junto a Charlie y estaba parada al lado del cuerpo que Harry había golpeado - ¿Y por qué sangra así?  
-Harry prefirió usar una técnica propia para quitarlo de combate – Grinn estaba ahora sentando a Malfoy, completamente desmayado sobre un pequeño sillón. – Va a tardar un rato en reaccionar. Aten a esos dos.  
-A uno solo dirás – le dijo Charlie mientras se arrodillaba junto al mago más cercano a Grinn. Era joven, de unos veinte años y con su pelo negro recogido – Parece que lo han mandado lejos.  
Harry ya había lanzado un hechizo al otro mago, al que reconoció como Nott, el ex Mortifago prófugo. Por suerte estaba vivo, pensó Harry.  
Tanto Malfoy como Nott debían tener información que los llevara a algún lado. Por fín tendría respuestas a todo es embrollo.  
La adrenalina estaba comenzando a bajar cuando el cansancio lo empezó a dominar. Buscando un lugar donde sentarse, Harry se acercó a la pequeña mesa donde había dos sillas de madera. Corrió una y se sentó con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza sobre ellos.  
En el centro de la mesa había una pequeña estatuilla negra, tallada en madera.  
Era la figura de un ave, la cual no podía distinguir en actitud de vuelo. En sus garras tenia tallado al mas mínimo detalle una especie de piedra en forma de diamante. Su pico, similar al de un cuervo estaba abierto en señal de defensa o de intimidación, como suelen hacer los pájaros cuando se defienden.  
-Es bonita… - dijo Harry en voz alta, pero como si hablara para el mismo.  
-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Dianne que se había parado detrás de el. Mientras tanto Grinn había conjurado un Patronus para dar aviso al Ministerio y Charlie vigilaba a Malfoy y Nott que aún estaban inconscientes.  
-La estatuilla – dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza – Parece un cuervo, pero no lo es.  
Dianne vio de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Por un momento sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y acto seguido sacó de su túnica un pañuelo con el cual tomó la estatuilla, teniendo cuidado en no hacer contacto con su piel.  
-Grinn… Mira esto – le dijo al Auror que estaba volviendo a entrar en la casa - ¿Es lo que creo que es?  
-¡Por Merlín! No puede ser… Es una falsificación – Dijo Grinn poco convencido.  
Harry miraba intrigado. El cansancio se había borrado de su cara. ¿De qué estaban hablando esos dos? Charlie que aún no había dicho nada observó la estatuilla en las manos de Dianne, luego miró a Harry.  
- Debemos irnos – le dijo.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry ignorando a Charlie.  
- Si, será mejor que se vayan. Un destacamento de Aurores está por llegar para que llevemos a estos dos al Ministerio. Mañana van a ser interrogados. – Le respondió Grinn sin sacar los ojos de la estatua. Luego miró a Harry – Excelente trabajo Harry, realmente impecable.  
- Mañana tendremos tiempo de conversar al respecto – le dijo Charlie a Harry que estaba por protestar. – Es una larga Historia, pero nada relevante.  
Por un momento Harry vio como Charlie dudaba al decir eso.  
-Está Bien. – se dio por vencido el chico. Ya eran mas de las tres de la mañana y el sueño lo estaba matando. La adrenalina ya había desaparecido por completo.  
-Nos vemos mañana a las cinco en el ministerio – les dijo Dianne.  
-A las cinco estaremos allí – fue todo lo que le respondió Charlie. Luego apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry – Hora de aparecernos.

El crack resonó en la habitación dejando solos a Grinn y Dianne que no paraban de observar la estatuilla con asombro.

-Robert, si esto es lo que creo que es… - le decía Dianne a Grinn una vez que estuvieron solos – Las cosas se pueden llegar a complicar mucho.  
-Aún tenemos tiempo – le respondió Grinn – Esto es una falsificación, estoy seguro. Pero por alguien debe tener la original para poder hacerla. Aún tenemos nueve meses para prepararnos.  
-¿Hablarás con Kingsley? – le preguntó ella.  
-El ya lo sabe. A partir de ahora no quitaremos un ojo de encima ni a Harry ni a la chica Weasley. – Grinn miró por la ventana – Insisto, tenemos tiempo de prepararnos.  
-¿Se lo vas a decir al chico?  
-No es mi responsabilidad Dianne. Kingsley se encargará de eso. – Grinn se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos – Mi responsabilidad, tal cual Dumbledore me lo pidió, es asegurarme de que esto no suceda.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Harry entraba a la habitación de Ginny, donde ella dormía abrazada a Teddy.  
Sin hacer ruido, se quitó sus gafas y se recostó sobre el piso, pensando en el día de mañana cuando interrogaran a Malfoy y Nott. Pero en su mente, la imagen de la estatuilla se dibujó unos momentos antes de quedarse completamente dormido en el piso de madera.


End file.
